The Children Who Lived
by Maethoriel Artemis
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the only child in his crib the night Voldemort tried to kill him? What if Sirius' daughter Alice was there too? Follow Alice Black as she journey's through Hogwarts with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Along the way friendships will be made, enemies will be fought and secrets will be revealed. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Professor Albus Dumbledore paused at the start of Privet Drive when he saw the number of lampposts illuminating the street. "That won't do", he said quietly pulling out his deluminator and using it to remove the light from the lampposts. Now Privet Drive was completely in darkness save for the odd light here and there from porches and windows. It didn't matter about those lights as it was dark enough so that no muggles would see Hagrid on his flying motorcycle.

A cat meowed, catching his attention. He glanced down and smiled at the feline whom he recognised as being Professor McGonagall in her animagus form. "I should have known that you would be here...Professor McGonagall"

Professor Dumbledore watched as the tabby cat grew, changing into the form of the transfiguration teacher "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore", she said politely. They walked past a couple of doors before McGonagall spoke again "Are the rumours true, Albus?"

She heard whispers that You-Know-Who had gone to Godric's Hollow to kill the Potter family, James, Lily and their son Harry. He'd managed to succeed in killing James and Lily but not Harry. The stories varied in what exactly happened to You-Know-Who after his killing curse rebounded when he tried to use it on the infant Harry. Some said he died. Others say that he was extremely weakened. While McGonagall had hoped the former was true, she had a bad feeling it was most likely to be the latter.

"I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad", Dumbledore replied solemnly.

"And the boy?"

"Hagrid is bringing him"

"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life"

There was a roar of an engine sounded in the sky making both professors look up in time to see a large flying motorcycle descending. It lands on the street, skidding a little before coming to a halt. Its rider, Rubeus Hagrid, pulls off his goggles. "Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall", he greeted as he got off the motorcycle. They were surprised to see that he had not one but two brown slings across his front.

"There was another child in the house?" Dumbledore asked. Neither he nor McGonagall had heard anything about there being a second child at the Potter residence.

"Yes, sir. A little girl. I found her with Harry in his crib", Hagrid explained carefully extracting the infant from one of the slings and handed her over to Dumbledore "there's something else, that little girl is Sirius Black's daughter", the games keeper added.

"Alice", Dumbledore said looking down at the sleeping infant in his arms.

"What was she doing at the Potters?"

"I dunno. Sirius and Isabelle arrived not long after I found the littluns" Hagrid then went onto explain how Alice's parents instructed him to take Alice to the Weasleys. Dumbledore nodded understanding why Sirius and Isabelle had told Hagrid to do that. They wanted their daughter to be safe. He handed Alice over to McGonagall so he could take Harry from Hagrid.

"Albus, do you really think its safe, leaving him with these people?" McGonagall asked quietly as they walked down the street towards number 4 where the Dursleys lived. In her honest opinion, Harry was better of growing up with the Weasley's too instead of those awful muggles "I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are…"

"The only family he has", Dumbledore said interrupting her.

"This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name", McGonagall pointed out.

"Exactly. He's better off growing up away from all that. Until he is ready", Dumbledore said before he gently placed Harry down on the ground by the front door. He then places a letter on top of Harry. "Good luck...Harry Potter", Dumbledore said softly after he stood.

* * *

Molly Weasley opened the door when she heard a knock and was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore standing there with a bundle in his arms. She listened as he explained the situation to her. Molly nodded and told him that she would take care of Alice and raise her as if she was her own daughter. Dumbledore then gave Molly the tiny girl and walked off. The ginger haired woman watched the wizard for a moment before she closed the door.

Dumbledore turned back when he reached the gate "good luck…Alice Black"

It was safe to say that over time the two children lived quite different lives. Alice was brought up by two very loving and caring people, Molly and Arthur Weasley. She also had a number of adoptive siblings, all of whom had accepted her wholeheartedly as a member of the family. Not only that, she was also brought up surrounded by magic and knew exactly what she was.

Harry on the other hand, wasn't as accepted by the Dursleys despite them being his relatives. His room, if you could call it that, was a small cupboard under the stairs. He was currently locked in as punishment for what happened at the Zoo. It wasn't even his fault, the glass somehow vanished as Dudley was leaning on it causing his cousin to fall into the Python enclosure. A second later the glass reappeared leaving Dudley trapped. Uncle Vernon was sure Harry had something to do with it, hence why he was stuck in the cupboard. The young boy lay staring up at the sloped ceiling unaware that in a few short weeks everything was about to change.

It started off as a single letter addressed to Harry. Then as the days passed even more letters arrived through the letter box. To prevent this, Uncle Vernon boarded it up. And yet the next morning both he and Aunt Petunia discovered a small pile of letters waiting on the doorstep, all addressed to Harry. That evening Harry was forced to watch as Uncle Vernon tossed the letters into the fireplace one by one. As he watched them burn, Harry couldn't help but wonder why Uncle Vernon was destroying his letters instead of giving them to him. What did they contain that they didn't want him to know about? Harry supposed there was no way to find out unless he could obtain one of those letters. Unfortunately he was going to have to wait until Monday as there was no post on Sundays.

Uncle Vernon took great delight the next day in saying about the lack of post on a Sunday. That's when a letter shot out of the fireplace, zipping across the man's face. All three Dursleys and Harry stared at the fireplace as a rumbling sound could be heard coming from it. Suddenly a huge flurry of letters shot out of the fireplace. Uncle Vernon flapped his arms around, trying to beat away the letters as they flew near him. Dudley had climbed onto his mother's lap scared. The only person who was overjoyed to see so many letters was Harry. This was his chance to grab one!

Harry jumped up onto the coffee table and snatched one from the air. "Give me that letter!" Vernon shouted as Harry clambered over the sofa to escape the room so he could read the letter in his cupboard. The man chased him out of the room managing to grab hold of him before Harry had a chance to unbolt the door to his tiny room.

"They're my letters! Let go of me!" the boy shouts wriggling in his uncle's hold. Vernon somehow managed to keep a hold on him despite being pelted by letters from all sides.

"That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!" he declared.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?!" Dudley exclaimed to his mother. Petunia didn't say anything, she just looked at the hundreds of letters flying around her house with this look on her face like she was very scared.


	2. Chapter 2

Over at the Burrow….

Alice hummed to herself as she leant against the truck of the tree she was currently in, one leg hanging down. It was the only place that she could anytime to herself. She loved her adoptive siblings, she really did but sometimes she just needed to get away from them. Hence why she was up in a tree.

She sat up when she heard her adopted mother Molly call her name "Alice!"

"Coming!" Alice shouted back as loud as she could before she started making her descent. It didn't take her long to reach the lower branch where she hung there for a moment before dropping to the ground. When she hit the grass, she took off running towards the ramshackle house which she affectionately called home.

"Look at the state of you! You're absolutely filthy", Molly scolded taking in the state of her adoptive daughter when she stepped into the kitchen. She had dirt and grass stains on her clothes and there were leaves tangled in her hair "Were you climbing again?"

"Yes"

Molly sighed "honey, I know you love climbing but you shouldn't do it without one of your older brothers supervising you"

"Why? I'm a very good climber and I've never fallen once", Alice said.

"That maybe the case but what if you do slip one day and there isn't someone to help you? You could really hurt yourself. Promise me that next time you want to climb trees, you'll ask one of your brothers to go with you"

"I will mum, I promise", Alice said.

"Good. Now I actually have something for you", Molly said producing an envelope. Alice's eyes lit up when she saw her name and address written on the front in emerald green ink. She recognised that handwriting having seen it before on envelopes addressed to her brothers. Alice's hands shook with excitement as she opened the envelope, pulled out a thick piece of parchment and unfolded it.

 ** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Weasley,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begin on 1_ _st_ _September. We await your owl by no later the 31_ _st_ _July._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"This is amazing! I have to tell Ginny", Alice said after she read the letter. Molly watched her adopted daughter race up the stairs clutching the letter in her hand. The woman could hardly believe that it has been about 10 years since Alice became a member of the family. Molly remembered how she promised Dumbledore that she and Arthur would take of Alice and raise her like the girl was their own child. So far they both had lived up to that promise. Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins all took a shine to the youngster and treated her like a little sister. It didn't matter to them that they were biologically related. When Ron and Ginny were born, Alice wasn't loved any less than their actual children.

The soon to be 12 year old burst into the room she was sharing with her younger sister. "Ginny I got it! I got my letter!" she shouted happily waving it about.

"Congratulations. See, there wasn't anything to worry about", Ginny said happy for her older sister. Alice had voiced her worries many times to her over the summer about whether she'd receive a letter from Hogwarts because of how different she was to other witches and wizards.

"I know, Gin. I just couldn't help it", Alice admitted flopping down onto Ginny's bed next to the ginger haired girl "I was so worried because of what I am, that I wouldn't be accepted"

"Well you don't have to worry about that now", Ginny said "I'm actually rather jealous of you. I wish I was going to Hogwarts this year"

"You've only got another year to wait and then you'll be joining the rest of us". The girls sat there chatting about various topics ranging from Hogwarts to the impending trip to Diagon Alley to Alice's early birthday. As her birthday was on the 5th September and school started on the 1st, the Weasley's decided that they were going to celebrate it early.

It was a while later when the twins, Fred and George Weasley stuck their heads in

"Hey tink", Fred said using his and George's nickname for her. As Alice had slightly pointed ears due to being half fae, on her biological mother's side, the twins often called her tink. Alice didn't mind at all, in fact she rather liked the nickname.

"Hey guys"

"Looking forward to going to Hogwarts?" George asked.

"Seriously? Do you even have to ask that? Of course I am!" she replied "though I'm not sure that the school or the teachers could cope with having two more of us there"

"I'm sure the teachers could. After all you're the least likely one out of all of us to cause trouble"

"And how would you know?"

"Because we're the trouble makers"

"And you're the good girl. That's how we know you're least likely to cause trouble", Fred added.

"Good girl?" Alice said standing up. She grabbed a cushion "I'll show you I'm not a good girl, no mercy!" she cried.

"Run!" Fred said and they scrambled to get out the door before getting hit with the cushion. Unfortunately the twins weren't fast enough and they got smacked several times before they escaped. Alice chased Fred and George down the stairs still holding onto the cushion. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Alice threw the cushion at the twins. "Ah hell!" she exclaimed when Fred caught it with a triumphant look on his face. Now that it was two against 1, Alice bolted for the back door. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and George grabbed her. Alice shrieked as Fred started to tickle her while George held her.

"I'll stop if you say you're a good girl. Are you a good girl tink?" Fred asked while tickling his adopted sister.

"Nope", Alice replied giggling. She wasn't going to give her brothers the satisfaction by telling them what they wanted to hear. This meant that Fred carried on tickling her. After minutes of relentless tickle torture Alice caved.

"Fred I give! Please stop!" Alice begged her face flushed from laughing so hard.

"Are you a good girl?" George asked.

"Yes! I'm a good girl ok!" Alice replied breathing heavily. George let her go and she rubbed her ribs. "Now you've finished torturing me, you can make it up to me with a piggyback ride", she said.

"What? Make it up to you? You're the one who started it by hitting us with a cushion", Fred said looking down at his sister.

"Aw come on! Don't give us that look", George said as Alice gave them the puppy dog look.

"What look?" she asked innocently

"That look! The look you always give when... fine I'll give you a piggyback", George said giving in. "shut up", he said to his laughing brother as Alice clambered onto his back.

"Hey Gin you wanna race George and Alice?" Fred asked spotting Ginny coming down the stairs. Ginny had seen the whole tickle torture and decided to stay put until it was over.

"Unless you're afraid we're gonna beat you", Alice said. That made up Ginny's mind. She climbed onto Fred's back and the twins carried them outside.

"Where should we race from?" Fred asked.

"How about from here to the front gate. Winners gets a bag of sweets from sugarplums when we go to Diagon Alley", Alice suggested.

"Sounds good. I hope you two have some enough money saved up for our sweets coz we're gonna beat you", Fred said

"You beat us? I think you mistaken brother", George retorted. Alice and Ginny exchanged amused looks.

"Let's just race already!" Alice said getting impatient. George chuckled at his little sister's impatience.

"On 3…. 1. 2.3!" Ginny said and they were off!

"Who won?" Fred asked as the four perched on the fence after the race.

"I think it was a tie", Ginny replied. It was a very close race, both brothers were practically neck and neck the whole way.

"I agree but if it was a tie then do we all have to by sweets for each other?" Alice asked.

"That was the deal. Winners get a bag of sweets. We tied, so we all won", George replied.

The rest of the day was spent larking around with the twins, annoying Percy by stealing his precious prefects badge, making him chase them all around the house and the garden before he managed to get it back. Alice lay in bed thoroughly looking forward to tomorrow. She fell asleep was a small smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry shifted around for the umpteenth time as he tried to get comfortable on the cold hard floor of the rickety old house he and the Dursley's were currently staying in. Since that Sunday where a huge flurry of letters all addressed to Harry made their way into Number 4 Privet Drive, Vernon had been driving all over the place trying to find somewhere that the letters couldn't reach them.

At first they stopped at a gloomy hotel on the outskirts of some big city. The four of them only spent one night there as when they were having breakfast on Monday morning, the owner of the hotel told them that she had 100 letters addressed to Harry on the front desk.

The next place they stopped at was forest. They weren't there for very long as Vernon took one look around shook his head and carried on driving. Eventually they arrived at their current lodgings, an old house on a small rocky island. The home had one bedroom which Vernon and Petunia took. That left the moth-eaten sofa which Dudley quickly claimed for himself leaving Harry with the floor.

He sighed looking up at Dudley's watch that read 11:45. Only 15 minutes until he turned 11. Harry should be excited about it but he wasn't, his birthday was never celebrated unlike his cousin Dudley. He rolled over onto his stomach and started to draw a birthday cake in the dirt with his finger. When he finished, he glanced at Dudley's watch which beeps as it turns midnight.

"Make a wish, Harry", Harry said gently blowing on the picture, scattering the dirt as he did so. Suddenly there was a loud thump at the door making Harry jump and look up in alarm. There was a second thump and then a third which at this point Harry jumped up and backed away to hide by the fireplace. Dudley was cowering by the table as the thumps continued. Petunia and Vernon appear on the stairs, the man pointing a rifle at the door.

"Who's there?" he asked trying to sound unafraid but it didn't work. The door bangs again, this time comes off its hinges. The Dursleys all screamed as a giant man stepped in.

"Sorry 'bout that", the man, Hagrid apologised. He picked up the door easily and puts it back up.

"I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!"

Hagrid walks over to him not at all intimated by the man who was pointing a rifle at him "Dry up, Dursley, you great prune", he said grabbing the barrel of the gun and bent it upwards. Both Vernon and Petunia jumped when the gun went off, blowing a small hole in the ceiling. He walked over to where Dudley was still cowering by the table talking as he went "I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle!"

"I-I-I'm not Harry", Dudley stuttered.

Harry stepped out of his hiding place "I-I am"

"Oh, well, of course you are", Hagrid said realising his mistake. He couldn't believe he'd mistaken the slightly podgy boy as Lily and James' son when it was very clear the other boy was Harry. He looked a spitting image of his father. "Got something for ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same" Hagrid produced a slightly squashed white box from his pocket "Ahh. Baked it myself" he hands the box over to Harry "Words and all. Heh"

Harry opened the box and found a birthday cake inside. It was topped with pink icing and decorated with the words _Happee Birdae Harry_ in green icing "Thank you", Harry said sincerely. He touched by the fact that this stranger, who seemed to know who he was, had made him a birthday cake. The Dursleys never bothered to do that, ever.

"It's not every day that your young man turns eleven, now is it?"

Hagrid sits down on the sofa, the piece of furniture sagging a bit under his weight, and took out an umbrella. The Dursleys and Harry gape as sparks fly out of the tip, setting the logs that where sitting in the fireplace alight. Harry sets the cake down and takes a step towards Hagrid.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Harry asked.

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts", Hagrid replied stoking the fire a bit "Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts", he added looking up at Harry.

"Sorry, no"

"No?" Hagrid asked confused "Blimey, Harry, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"

"Learnt what?"

"You're a wizard, Harry", Hagrid declared.

Harry just stared at Hagrid wondering if he heard him correctly "I-I'm a what?"

"A wizard. And a thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little"

"No, you've made a mistake", Harry informed him "I mean…I can't be...a-a wizard. I mean, I'm just... Harry. Just Harry".

"Well, Just Harry, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" Hagrid asked. Harry's mind went back to the day at the zoo when the glass of the python enclosure suddenly vanished as Dudley leant against it causing him to fall in. He _had_ been slightly angry at that point as his lumbering cousin had interrupted a conversation…well a sort of conversation between himself at the python by shoving him over.

Hagrid nodded when he saw the look on Harry's face and knew that he'd realised he was different to most children of his age. He stood up, pulled out a letter from his pocket and held it out to Harry. The boy took it from him and wasted no time in opening it. "Dear, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Harry read aloud. So he _was_ a wizard after all!

"He'll not be going!" Vernon proclaimed storming over to stand by Harry "We swore when we took him in we'd put an end to this rubbish!"

"You knew?! You knew all along and you never told me?" Harry couldn't believe it. All this time his aunt and uncle knew what he was and they _never_ said a word.

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was", Petunia scoffed moving to stand beside her husband "Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you"

"Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!" Harry said raising his voice.

"A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?" Hagrid spoke up.

"We had to tell him something", Petunia said defensively.

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" Hagrid exclaimed. Now he wished that he'd never taken Harry to live with these muggles. He should've just taken him to the Weasleys, like Dumbledore did with Alice. At least then Harry would've been growing up in a magical family who would have taken good care of him, much better than these muggles. At least with Molly and Arthur, Harry would have known that he was a wizard. He probably would have known what happened to his parents too.

"He'll not be going!" Vernon said firmly.

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yours self is going to stop him, are you?" Hagrid challenged.

"Muggle?"

"Non-magic folk", Hagrid answered before turning his attention back to the Dursleys "This boy's had his name down ever since he was born! He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore".

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!" Vernon shouted. There was no way on earth he was letting Harry go off to Hogwarts. No way!

Hagrid whipped out his pink umbrella and pointed it threateningly at Vernon "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me", he said warningly. That was one thing he wouldn't stand for, people insulting whom he'd consider to be a very great wizard and a friend. He then noticed Dudley scarfing down Harry's cake. Hagrid pointed his umbrella at the boy's backside and a curly pig's tail grows out of it.

"Ahh!" Dudley cried along with his parents. Harry laughed as he watched Vernon and Petunia chase Dudley around.

"Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic", Hagrid told Harry.

"Okay", he promised.

Hagrid checked a small gold pocket watch "Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off" he went over to the door and pulled it off "Unless you'd rather stay, of course?" he asked turning back to Harry. The boy took one look at his aunt, uncle and cousin and made his choice. He was going to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Lauzag, Elpadre2112,** **TTP** **who followed/faved my story.**

The Burrow~

The next morning Alice woke early extremely excited. Today she was going to Diagon Alley to purchase her school supplies for Hogwarts. She wasted no time getting changed into jeans, t-shirt and a tatty pair of trainers. Once dressed, Alice looked at herself in the little mirror. A young girl with auburn hair, lapis lazuli eyes and pale skin that had a dusting of freckles on her cheeks and across her nose stared back at her. She didn't look too out of place in Weasley despite her hair being a darker shade than everyone else. The only thing she had that made her different was her ears.

Molly had once told her that her actual mother was something called a fae, a magical being with pointed ears and heightened senses. Especially sight and hearing. Alice had definitely inherited these things from her mother along with a fae's ability to heal and use fae magic. Fae magic was different to normal magic utilized by witches and wizards. While normal magic can appear in various colours, depending on the spell cast whereas fae magic mostly appeared as a white-purple light.

Her adopted mother was very willing to tell Alice all about her mother but when it came to her father, Molly was very vague. Alice figured that it was possible Molly didn't know her father very well hence why she was so vague about him. What Molly did tell her was that he attended Hogwarts, just like her mother. And also like her mother he was in Gryffindor.

Alice rather hoped that she would be in Gryffindor like her parents but she wouldn't mind if she ended up in another house, as long as it wasn't Slytherin. She picked up her brush and dragged it through her hair before twisting it into a loose braid making sure that her ears where hidden. Alice never liked hiding who she was out in public but she had to, Molly and Arthur weren't really sure how people would react to her so it was better that she made sure her ears where hidden. When she was at home, she could display them to her hearts content. After making sure they were hidden, Alice headed downstairs to join the rest of the Weasley's for breakfast.

* * *

"Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?" Tom the barkeeper said when he noticed the giant man enter the Leaky Caldron with a young boy.

"No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry here buy his school supplies", Hagrid said patting Harry on the shoulder. What Tom said next surprised Harry very much.

"Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter". At those words the entire pub goes silent, everybody turning to look at the boy. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back", one man said coming up to him and shook his hand.

An elderly witch stepped up and shook Harry's hand as well "Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last"

Harry didn't say anything as he was still a bit surprised at everyone's reaction to his name. Like he was famous or something. "Harry P-potter. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you", a man wearing long black robes and a purple turban stammered after Harry and Hagrid made their way to the bar.

"Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there", Hagrid said recognising the man as Professor Quirrell. He proceeded to inform Harry that this wizard was going to be teaching him Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts.

"Oh, nice to meet you", Harry said politely holding out his hand which Quirrell didn't shake.

"F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potter?" Quirrell stammered laughing nervously.

"Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy", Hagrid announced rather loudly and led Harry through the pub and out the back to a brick wall. "See, Harry, you're famous", he told the boy pulling out his pink umbrella.

"But why am I famous, Hagrid? All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?" Harry asked. What could he have possibly done to make himself famous in the wizarding world? It couldn't have been anything while he was living with the Dursleys so it had to be something before that point. But what could he have possibly done as a baby that made famous, that made people remember his name?

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Harry", Hagrid said. It was true. He wasn't the best person to tell Harry about what happened on that Halloween night all those years ago. Professor Dumbledore was better suited to explain. He tapped the bricks on the wall in a sequence. Once he tapped the final brick, they start to shift and open up to reveal a busy cobble stone street. "Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley"

Harry's face is one of amazement as he stepped into the street. He looked around taking everything in as they walked. "Here's where you'll get your quills and ink", Hagrid said gesturing to one shop "and over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry", he added gesturing to another.

As they pass by one particular shop, Harry overhears part of a conversation between a group of boys who was gathered at a window "Look at it, it's the new Nimbus 2000!" one boy exclaimed.

"It's the fastest model yet", another stated.

As Harry looked around at all the various shops, a thought occurred to him "Hagrid, how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money"

"Well there's your money, Harry", Hagrid said pointing to a white wonky looking building "Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts"

Inside the bank, Harry eyes the strange looking creatures working either side of the wide aisle he and Hagrid walked down "Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are those things?"

"They're goblins, Harry. Clever as they come goblins but not the most friendly of beasts", Hagrid explained "Best stay close" Harry does just that. When they reached the large counter at the end of the aisle, Hagrid cleared his throat to get the attention of the goblin working there. "Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal", Hagrid told the goblin when he looked up.

"And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" the goblin asked standing up to look down at the boy.

"Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere", Hagrid said rooting around in his coat pocket. He produced a small gold key from his pocket saying "Hah. Here's the little devil" as he showed it to the goblin. "Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this", Hagird added pulling out a letter wrapped in string and giving it over to the goblin. "It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which", he told the creature in a hushed voice.

"Very well"

After a rather roller-coaster like ride to two different vaults, Harry emerged from the bank with a bag full of wizard coins. Now he had his money, it was time to start getting his school things. As he and Hagrid started shopping, the whole Weasley brood minus Bill, Charlie and Molly's husband, Arthur, arrived in Diagon Alley.


	5. Chapter 5

As everyone else had their money already, Molly took Alice to Gringotts for funds for her school supplies. Alice walked with Molly down the long marble hall towards the desk at the far end. The girl glanced from side to side as she walked watching the goblins working away. This was her first time in Gringotts Bank and she wanted to take in as much as she could. After a brief conversation with the Goblin who was sitting behind the desk at the far end which included Molly showing him Alice's vault key, they were on their way down to the vault to collect some money. It was safe to say that Alice hated the ride in the mine cart. She was sure that she was going to be sick several times through the twists and turns of the journey. The moment she was out of the bank, the girl sank down onto the steps. "Are you alright honey?" Molly asked a little concerned for her.

"No not really", Alice admitted taking deep breaths to stop herself from emptying her stomach all over the cobblestones "could we just stay here for a moment?"

Molly nodded completely understanding. She waited patiently until Alice said she felt fine enough to move on. They met up with Ron, Ginny and the twins who were waiting near Flourish and Blotts. Molly went inside to buy Alice's books as Ron had gotten his with Fred and George. To keep themselves occupied, her children went to Sugarplums. There Ginny, Alice, Fred and George bought each other an assorted bag of sweets as their winnings for the piggyback race the day before. Alice also bought Ron some as well as he was giving them looks. The five siblings then waited for their mother outside of the shop.

"Mum is it ok if I go get my robes on my own?" Alice asked when Molly arrived.

"Of course. The rest of us will go to the Apothecary. Meet us there when you're done", Molly replied.

"Ok mum", Alice replied and wandered off towards Madam Malkins.

* * *

Harry walked up Diagon Alley Madam Malkins' to get his robes while Hagrid went off to get some of his other stuff. Ahead, an auburn haired girl had just exited the shop carrying a few packages in her arms. She began to walk up the cobblestone street towards him when someone came up behind and roughly bumped into her "Hey!" she exclaimed as all her packages tumbled out of her arms. Harry watched the blonde haired boy walk right past him not seeming to care that he'd made that girl drop her stuff. Harry went up to her as she started to gather up her packages and helped her pick them up. "Thank you", the girl said gratefully taking the packages from him. "Some people are just inconsiderate", she added looking up at Harry. He was surprised to find himself looking at a pair blue eyes with little gold flecks in them. They looked familiar to him though he was sure he'd never seen blue eyes with bits of gold in them before. He would've remembered if he had as it wasn't a usual eye colour for people to have.

"Yeah. Some people are", Harry agreed. It was then he noticed the letter she was holding along with the packages "you're going to Hogwarts"

"Yeah I am. How did you know?" the girl asked standing up.

"Your letter. I've got one too", Harry replied standing up as well.

"Oh. You looking forward to your first year?" the girl asked shifting the packages in her arms.

"Definitely" Harry replied honestly. He didn't think he was going to get over the excitement of going to Hogwarts, a school where he _actually_ belonged "You?"

"Absolutely! I've been looking forward to it since seeing my brother's get their letters when I was little", the girl said smiling "I've got to go, my family is waiting for me. It was nice to meet you".

"It was nice to meet you too", Harry said sincerely. He didn't want to get too ahead of himself but it seemed he might've met someone who could be a potential friend at Hogwarts. The girl smiled again and walked away. It was only after she left that he realised that they hadn't exchanged names.

"Have you got everything?" Molly asked as Alice joined them outside the Apothecary.

"Not quite. I still need a wand and a pet", Alice replied.

"Right I'll take you to get those things. Fred, George look after Ron and Ginny. We'll meet you at the Leaky Caldron", Molly said and led her adopted daughter away.

Olivander got a surprise when his next customer walked in. _she is a spitting image of her mother_ the wandmaker thought as the girl approached his counter. He also recognised the red haired woman with the young girl. "Mrs Weasley nice to see you again and who is this you've got with you?" he asked.

"This is Alice, my adopted daughter. She needs wand for her first year at Hogwarts", Molly replied. Olivander nodded and went into the back of his shop. A moment later he came back with a wand.

"Willow 11 inches, unicorn hair. Good for healing", Olivander said handing it over. Alice looked at him in surprise but took the wand anyway. As soon as her hand closed around the handle she felt a rush of warmth. Alice's eyes momentarily turned gold and she knew that this was the wand for her.

"Just like your mother. Your father on the other hand had a 13 inch walnut with a Phoenix feather", Olivander said while boxing up her wand.

"You knew my parents?" Alice asked.

"Oh yes. Your mother I remember quite well. You look just like her, she was a fae too"

"You won't tell anyone will you Mr Olivander?" Molly asked the wand maker.

"You can trust me Mrs Weasley, I won't tell anyone to keep your secret. That'll be 7 galleons", Olivander said. Molly handed over the money and the pair left the shop.

It wasn't long after they left that Harry entered the shop. Olivander smiled at the boy when he came in easily recognising him as James' and Lily's son. "I wondered when I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter", he said going around to a wall of wands "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands", he pulled out a box. He returned to the counter, took the wand out of the box and gave it to Harry.

The boy just holds it unsure of what to do "Well, give it a wave", the wandmaker instructed.

"Oh!" Harry waved the wand and several drawers containing papers shot out, dropping to the floor. he jumped having not expected that and quickly puts the wand onto the counter. The second wand he tried exploded the vase he pointed it at.

"No, no, definitely not! No matter", Olivander said going back to the wands. He pulled out a third box "I wonder…" he mused before coming back to the counter. Olivander takes out the wand and gives it to Harry.

The second his fingers closed around the handle, Harry felt this rush of warmth which he didn't get from the other two wands. Olivander watched as the third wand he'd selected chose young Mr Potter. "Curious, very curious", he said.

"Sorry, but what's curious?"

Olivander took the wand back from him "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar", the wandmaker points to Harry's scar which was on show.

"And...who owned that wand?" Harry asked curious.

"Oh, we do not speak his name", Olivander replied "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great". The wandmaker hands the wand back to Harry.

There was a knock at the window catching their attention. Outside was Hagrid holding a large cage which housed a snowy owl "Happy birthday!" the Gamekeeper said happily.

"Wow", Harry breathed gaping at the owl. It was by far the best birthday present he'd ever gotten which in all honesty wasn't difficult to achieve given how the Dursleys either forgot his birthday or gave him some of Dudley's old clothes.

* * *

"You all right, Harry? You seem very quiet", Hagrid said when they were having dinner in the Leaky Caldron.

"He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this" Harry touched his scar "You know, Hagrid, I know you do"

Hagrid sighed and pushed his bowl away. "First, and understand this, Harry, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-...his name was V-..."

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" Harry suggested.

"Nah, I can't spell it", Hagrid took a breath and said in a hushed voice "His name was Voldemort"

"Voldemort?" Harry said loudly.

"Shh!" Hagrid said shushing him. "It was dark times, Harry, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side" the gamekeeper explained "Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody...not one. Except you and one other"

Harry was shocked by this revelation "Me? Voldemort tried to kill...me?"

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that"

"Who was this other person who survived?" Harry asked.

"It was a little girl called Alice. She was in the house with you when You-know-Who came", Hagrid replied "her parents, your parent's friends, had dropped her off for a visit".

"What happened to Vo-...to You-Know-Who?"

"Some say he died" Hagrid replied "Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you and Alice stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Harry. That's why everbody knows your name. You're the boy who lived".

"Is Alice famous too?"

Hagrid shook his head "No. Very few people knew she was there that night and because she's a little… different compared to other witches and wizards, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else"

Harry nodded "I won't", he promised. As he said that, a small part of his mind wondered if the girl he met that day was Alice, the girl who lived.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to JeanAndBilius for following/faving my story.**

 **JeanAndBilius: thanks. I realise I'm probably annoying people by posting the story and then taking it down several times. I just lose the motivation to keep going. But! As it's a new year I've decided that I'm going to put it back up and keep going until it's completed.**

Alice awoke with a huge smile on her face. _Todays the day!_ She thought standing up on the bed "todays the day!" she said excited and started jumping up and down on the bed, waking up Ginny. Her sister laughed at how excited she was. "Join me Ginny!" Alice said. Ginny did so and soon they were both jumping on Alice's bed.

"I'm/she's going to Hogwarts!" the girls shouted together. They flopped down onto the bed laughing.

"I'm gonna miss you when you go", Ginny said after calming down.

"Aw Gin I'll be back before you know it and I'll write to you every single chance I get", Alice said hugging her.

"I'll hold you to that tink", Ginny said using the nickname given to Alice by the twins. The two girls went down stairs to join the rest of the Weasley household for breakfast. As soon as the meal was over, Alice went upstairs to get herself ready.

She got dressed in a white t-shirt, light blue jumper, jeans and trainers. She also left her auburn hair loose. "Right books, robes, potions equipment", Alice said to herself as she packed up her trunk making sure that she didn't forget anything. She then fed Nyra, the barn owl she bought, and double checked that her cage was secure. Alice picked up the cage and trunk and left the room.

"Let me take that for ya tink", Fred said as he came down the stairs with his trunk.

"Thank you Fred", Alice said gratefully. They headed down the rest of the stairs. Pretty soon the twins, Ron, Ginny, Alice and their parents piled into the car and were off to King's Cross.

~Kings Cross Station~

Alice's excitement grew the closer they got to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 which acts as the entrance of Platform 9 and 3/4.

"It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course", Molly grumbled as they had to manoeuvre their trolleys through the crowds. "All right Percy, you first", Molly said to the eldest over her sons. Percy runs towards the wall with his trolley and disappears through it. "Alright. Fred you next", the red haired woman said turning to her other sons.

"He's not Fred, I am!" George piped up. Alice had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. The twins had the habit of confusing people by pretending to be each other.

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother", Fred added.

"Oh, sorry George", Molly apologised. Fred walked up to the wall

"Only joking I am Fred", he said grinning before pushing his trolley through. His twin, George went through the wall after him. Alice was about to go through the wall when she heard the rolling of trolley wheels approaching. She turned her head to see the black haired boy that she met in Diagon Alley coming towards them.

"Hello again", Alice said smiling.

"Hi"

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Alice", she said sticking her hand out.

"Harry", Harry said shaking her hand.

"We met at Diagon Alley. Some boy bumped into me and made me drop my packages. Harry was kind enough to help me pick them up", Alice explained "its Harry's first year too", she added.

"Yeah and I kinda don't know how to get onto the platform", Harry confessed.

"Not to worry dear it's really quite easy. All you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10", Molly explained.

"I'll go with you if you're nervous", Alice offered.

"Thanks", Harry said grateful that he didn't have to go through the barrier on his own.

The pair walked quickly walked towards to wall pushing their trolleys. A second later they appeared on the other side of the wall onto Platform 9 and ¾. Ron appeared behind them with Molly and Ginny in tow. Molly gave both of her children hugs "you both be good", she said. Alice and Ginny exchanged a tight embrace.

"I'll be home before you know it Gin", she said to her sister. After saying their goodbyes and Molly trying to rub dirt off of Ron's nose, the three got onto the train. They dropped their trunks at the luggage compartment and went to find an empty compartment. The trio finally found an empty compartment after going past several full ones.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley", Ron said introducing himself to Harry after they'd sat down "and you already know my sister Alice".

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter". Both Ron and Alice were surprised when Harry told them his last name. The young girl couldn't believe that the kid sitting opposite her was _the_ Harry Potter. She like everyone else in the wizarding community knew about The Boy-Who-Lived but she would never have guessed it to be the boy she met in Diagon Alley.

"So-so it's true. Do you really have the –the…"Ron trailed off.

"The what?" Harry asked

"The scar", Ron whispered.

"Oh. Yeah", Harry replied lifting up his fringe showing his scar.

"Wicked", Ron said and Alice hit him on the back of his head "Ow what was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"I don't think Harry wants people gawking at him and his scar", she said.

"When we met in Diagon Alley you mentioned your brothers getting letters, how many brothers do you have?" Harry asked Alice.

"Including Ron, 5 brothers. Bill, Charlie, they've already left Hogwarts; Percy, Fred and George, you saw them on the platform. Ron and I have also got a young sister Ginny. She'll be at Hogwarts next year", Alice explained.

"Wow. I wish I had siblings", Harry commented. It would've been nice to have had a brother or sister, it would have made living with the Dursleys a bit more bearable.

"One or two maybe but 7? As much as I love them you don't really get anytime to yourself, no offense Ron", Alice said. The train travelled through the British countryside. It was about 1pm when a woman came along with a trolley of goodies.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked the 3 kindly.

"I'm all set thanks", Ron replied holding up some mushed sandwiches. Alice has some too as their mother had insisted that they take sandwiches to tide them over on the train journey. However, she had taken a little of her money with her as she knew that there was no way that she was gonna eat those mushy sandwiches even if Ron was happy with them.

Harry wanted some things from the trolley so Alice explained what each sweet was to him. They all sounded good to the boy so he ended up getting some of each. "I'll have a Pumpkin Pasty and a Cauldron Cake", Alice asked the woman. She paid the woman and gave her thanks. Alice sat down next on the other bench as Ron ended up sitting next to Harry sharing the spread the raven haired boy had bought, forgetting all about his sandwiches. Alice smiled and tucked into her pasty.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" Harry asked picking up a box.

"I'd be careful if I were you. When they say every flavour, they mean it", Alice warned as he put a bean into his mouth. She had been unlucky a few times and had gotten some pretty foul tasting ones. It seemed Harry got a bad tasting one as he took it out of his mouth after only a couple of chews. He then picks up a purple and gold pentagon shaped box labelled Chocolate Frog. "These aren't real chocolate frogs are they?" Harry asked the pair.

"It's just a spell. Besides it's the cards you want. Each packs got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 me self", Ron said explaining. Harry opened the box and the chocolate frog leapt onto the window, climbed up and out the open part.

"Never mind Harry. You've got to be really lucky to catch them. I've only managed it a handful of times", Alice said. Harry took the card out of the box.

"I've got Dumbledore", he said looking up at Ron and Alice.

"I've got about 6 of him", Ron said.

"Hey he's gone!" Harry said surprised when he glanced back down at the card to see the picture blank.

"You can't expect him to hang around all day Harry", Alice said taking another pasty. Harry and Ron carried on opening up the chocolate frog boxes. The black haired boy did try to grab a frog out of one of the boxes but unfortunately he missed. Ron wasn't too bothered about catching the frogs, he was more interested in the cards. Whichever ones he already had he gave to Harry so he could start his own collection.

Harry ended up with Dumbledore, Morgana, Hengist of Woodcroft; Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus and Merlin. Alice told him that if he'd like to start a collection, he could have her cards. She like Ron had several duplicates of the cards she'd collected.

Scabbers squeaked on Ron's knee where he sat with his top half of his body stuck in a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans box. "This is Scabbers", Ron said gesturing to him. Unlike Alice, he wasn't allowed to have a new pet of his own so he was stuck with Percy's old rat. "Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. You want to see?" Ron asked Harry. Alice laughed at that.

"It's not going to work", she said in a sing song voice.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Fred gave you that spell", she replied. "Don't say I didn't warn you", Alice added as Ron got is wand out anyway.

"Sun…"he began but was interrupted by the door to the compartment sliding back to reveal a girl with bushy brown hair. She was already in her uniform.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one", she asked.

"Nope sorry", Alice replied apologising. The girl spotted Ron with his wand out.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then", the girl asked. Harry, Alice and the new girl looked at Ron. He cleared his throat suddenly very nervous

"Sun shine daisies, Butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow", Ron chanted waving his wand. A flash of light shot out of his wand which caused the sweet box to fly off his knee, freeing Scabbers. That rat itself was still a dull brown colour, not one hint of yellow.

"Told you", Alice muttered and Ron shot her a look.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Because it's not very good, is it? Of course I've tried a few simple ones myself and they've all worked for me", the girl said sitting down next to Alice. "For example. Oculus Reparo", she said pointing her wand at Harry's glasses. The tape wrapped around the bridge of his glasses, the result of being punched one too many times on the nose by Dudley, disappeared leaving his glasses looking like they were brand new.

Harry took them off and turned them over amazed. He then exchanged glances with Ron who looked just as amazed as him. "Holy Cricket you're Harry Potter!" the girl exclaimed as Harry put his glasses back on. "I'm Hermione Granger and you two are?" Hermione asked Ron and Alice.

"Ron Weasley", Ron replied with a mouthful. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Alice Weasley", she said introducing herself to Hermione.

"You two are siblings?" she asked sounding surprised.

"Only by adoption", Alice replied. Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised. He never would have guessed that Alice wasn't an actual Weasley as she had similar colour hair to the rest of them. It made him wonder if this Alice was the one Hagrid mentioned as being the only other person to survive You-Know-Who. He couldn't outright ask her about it, he would have to wait for the right time. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait too long to ask her about it as he really wanted to know.

"Well the three of you better change into your robes. We're going to arriving soon", Hermione added getting up. "Oh and you've got dirt on your nose by the way, just there", she added indicating on her nose where Ron had the black smudge. Molly had tried in vain to rub it off his nose when they reached Kings Cross Station but she couldn't get it off. Mainly because Ron was making it difficult for her to do so. Alice got her uniform out of her hand luggage and went to go find a loo where she could change and give the boys some privacy. She came back to the compartment as the train was pulling into the station.

The trio left the train with the rest of the students. "Firs'- Years! This way Please! Come on now, don't be shy", a large man with a lantern called. Harry, Ron and Alice walk up to the man.

"Hello Hagrid", Harry greeted the man happily. Alice and Ron just stared up at the man in awe. They'd never seen anyone that big before. _He must be part giant_ Alice thought.

"Right then. This way to the boats!" Hagrid said to all the first-years and led them down to the boats. Pretty soon the boats sailed across the lake showing the First-years their first glimpse of the vast castle which will be their home for the next year.


	7. Chapter 7

The first-years climbed up the marble stairs to a set a huge gold doors where the deputy head mistress, Professor McGonagall was waiting patiently for them. Once everyone was gathered on the top few steps, she spoke "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup…" McGonagall's explanation was abruptly cut off by a shout of

"Trevor!"

Behind Alice, Neville stepped out and scooped up his toad, mumbling an apology before disappearing back into the crowd.

"This sorting ceremony will begin momentarily", Professor McGonagall informed the first-years and left.

"It's true then. What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts", a boy with slicked back blonde hair piped up. There was a lot murmuring and whispers at that. "This is Crabbe and Goyle", the boy said nodding to the two boys behind him. "I'm Malfoy…Draco Malfoy", Malfoy said introducing himself. Ron who was standing beside Alice, snickered at Draco's name. The blonde haired boy turned his attention to Ron "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley", Malfoy said scornfully looking Ron up and down. Before Alice could defend her adopted family, Malfoy turned back to Harry. "I think you'll find there are some wizarding families who are better than others. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" Draco extends a hand expecting Harry to shake it. However, Harry did quite the opposite.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks", he said firmly. There was no way he could be friends with a boy like that after insulting Ron and Alice's family. In actual fact even if Malfoy hadn't insulted the Weasley's, he still wouldn't have shaken his hand because _he_ was the one who'd roughly bumped into Alice making her drop her stuff. And didn't even apologise for it.

Malfoy didn't have a chance to say anything to Harry's response as Professor McGonagall returned holding a scroll of parchment. "We're ready for you now, follow me" and with that, she led the first-years through a large golden door. The group walk into a long room with students sitting either side of four long wooden tables. Above the tables were dozens of floating candles. Alice turned her attention to the ceiling and was very surprised when she saw a star studded sky instead of the wooden supports. "Its bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A history", Hermione explained to her as they walked.

"That's amazing", Alice commented.

Professor McGonagall stopped to stand beside a three legged stool where a rather old and battered pointed hat sat. Alice and the others watch as a rip near the brim opened and the hat began to sing.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

When the hat finished, the whole hall burst into applause. When it eventually died down, Professor McGonagall spoke "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words"

The wizard in question stands up from where he sat at the teachers table "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch…" he nodded to the scruffy looking man standing by the doors of the Great Hall "…has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you"

 _They sure know how to make us feel welcome_ Alice thought making a mental note to stay well away from the 3rd floor. She didn't particularly want to die a most painful death in her first year of Hogwarts. Ideally she'd like to get through all 7 years without being in any life and death situations if she could help it. Professor McGonagall unrolled her parchment and picked up the Sorting Hat. "When I call your names, the sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into your house", she explained. The first name she called was Hermione's. The curly haired girl sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!" Hermione hopped off the stool with a smile on her face and went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

Then it was Malfoy's turn. The hat didn't even touch his head when it shouted "Slytherin!" _God I hope I'm not in the same house as Malfoy_ Alice thought.

"There isn't a witch or wizard that went bad who wasn't in Slytherin", Ron whispered to Harry. Susan Bones was next to be sorted and the hat chose Hufflepuff as her house. Once Susan was seated, Professor McGonagall called Alice up. The auburn haired girl nervously sat down on the stool and the hat was placed over her head. "Hm, you are loyal to your friends a family. Good qualities of a Hufflepuff but wait there is something else", the hat said. Alice was unsure of what it was going to say. "There is plenty of hidden courage. The house I'm putting you in is… Gryffindor!" the hat declared. Alice took the hat off and joined the cheering Gryffindor table. She'd received the loudest cheers from her adoptive brothers, Fred and George. Percy looked very pleased as well. Alice sat down next to Hermione and turned her attention to Harry and Ron.

Ron being a Weasley was automatically placed in Gryffindor like his brothers. Then it was Harry's turn to be sorted. "Hm difficult very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. There's talent oh yes, and thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you", Alice heard the hat say.

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin", she heard Harry whisper.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?"

Alice crossed her fingers and waited for the hat's verdict while Harry whispered "Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin"

"Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!" the entire Gryffindor table exploded with cheers very happy to be having _the_ Harry Potter in their house. Alice cheered along with them glad that he didn't end up in Slytherin. She along with everyone else watched the remainder of the first years be sorted. Other first years that ended up being sorted into Gryffindor included Lavender Brown and the Patil sisters, Padma and Pavarti.

Not long after the first-years where sorted into their houses, food appeared on all the tables. Alice shook her head the way Ron tore into the chicken legs that he'd instantly piled his plate up with. She, on the other hand, had pie with vegetables. Harry pauses in eating his meal to talk to Percy Weasley who was sitting on his left. "Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house"

"What's he teach?" Harry asked looking up at the teacher's table.

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years"

The rest of the feast was fairly uneventful save for the House ghosts making an appearance. Poor Ron got a shock when the Gryffindor House Ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, popped up out of the table the moment Ron was reaching for another chicken leg.

Once everyone had eaten all they could, the prefects led the first-years to their respective houses. Percy Weasley took the new Gryffindor's to a portrait of a fat lady. "Password", the lady asked.

"Caput Draconis" the prefect, Ron's brother Percy replied. The lady nodded and the portrait swung open. They all climbed through into a large room. There was roaring fire and comfy red chairs everywhere. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. The boy's dorm is upstairs and down to the left. Girls the same on your right. You'll find that all your belongings have already been brought up", Percy explained.

When they got up to the dorm, Hermione and Alice choose two beds next to each by a window. "Hermione can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How did you know I was adopted?" Alice asked "I didn't think it was that obvious"

"It was your hair. Its several shades darker than Ron's and all those other ginger haired people you were with"

"You're pretty observant. I'm not sure how many others would've noticed what you did" The two girls talked for a little while longer before going to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to skyjadeprincess, SerrafinaDrake for following/faving my story.**

Alice turned her head towards the door when she heard two sets of running footsteps. She turned back to her work as Harry and Ron burst through the door.

"Phew! We made it. Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said to Harry. Alice hid a smile when the tabby cat jumped off the desk and transformed into the Professor.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you might be on time", Professor McGonagall said.

"We got lost", Harry explained.

"Perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats", Professor McGonagall said. When everyone had completed the notes she'd set, Professor McGonagall moved on to the practical element of the class turning matchsticks into needles. Alice stared at her matchstick wand in her hand and muttered the words that they were supposed to. Nothing happened. She glanced around the room to find that she was the only one who was struggling. Alice looked at her matchstick and debated whether to use fae magic or not to help but decided against it. In the end the only person to have a managed to turn their matchstick into a needle was none other than Hermione.

Their next lesson was down in the dungeons with Professor Snape. _Oh joy_ Alice groaned as she walked into the dingy dungeon. Lucky for her that she had good eyesight so she adjusted to the change in lighting quite quickly.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class", Professor Snape said. He turned to face his students "as such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and the exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few" Snape looked at Draco who smiles "Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death", Snape said. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in the possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident to not…pay…attention", Snape said seeing Harry not paying attention.

Hermione nudges Harry and he looks up. "Mr Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me, what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Snape asked. Hermione's hand shoots up but Snape ignores her "you don't know? Well, then let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked again.

"I don't know sir", Harry replied as Hermione's hand shot up again. "And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Snape asked.

"Monkshood and Wolfbane are from the same plant. It is also known as Aconite", Alice piped up. She'd overheard Hermione say something about it when she was going over her potions book that morning. Alice also spoke up because she wanted Snape to leave Harry alone.

"Thank you Miss _Weasley_ " Professor Snape said emphasising her surname. The second the Potions Master said that Alice suddenly felt uneasy.

"Happy to help", was her reply which came across cheekier than she meant but that was to hide her uneasiness.

"A point taken from Gryffindor for you cheek", Snape said before going into that days lesson which was brewing a potion to cure boils. _Sounds simple enough_ Alice thought as she and Hermione prepared the ingredients. Everything seemed to be going fine until a hissing filled the dungeon. Seamus' caldron had melted! Everyone scrambled to stand on their stools as the potion seeped across the floor. Neville, who'd be working with Seamus, wasn't so lucky he got most of the potion on him when the caldron fell. Professor Snape ordered Seamus to take Neville to the hospital wing and then proceeded to take another point from Gryffindor saying that Harry could've corrected the pair as he and Ron were working closest to them. He dismissed the students after cleaning up the mess and setting them an essay on the use of Aconite.

* * *

Alice eyed Seamus wearily as he was trying to turn the water in his goblet into rum. He had tried the spell out the day before and it had exploded in his face. Alice had been sitting next to him when it happened and the end of her braid had gotten singed. Thankfully the problem was solved by simply cutting off the burnt hair. That was why she was watching him closely this time around.

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked Ron.

"Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before..." Ron was interrupted when the contents of Seamus' cup exploded in his face. Alice shook her head at that, silently thanking the fact that she wasn't sitting next to him that time.

She then looked up when she heard the swooping of wings and several owl screeches. The mail was here. Her barn owl, Nyra dropped down from the large crowd of birds above to drop two letters onto the table. Alice gave her a little bread before Nyra flew off back to the Owlery.

The first letter she got was one from Ginny.

 _Dear Alice,_

 _I'm glad you got into Gryffindor. Nice to see that you made a friend. What about Harry? You know you introduced him to us on the platform. It's really boring around the Burrow without you and the others around._

 _Write back soon_

 _Ginny_

Alice opened the second envelope. This one was from Molly.

 _Dear Alice,_

 _Ginny told me that you and Ron both got into Gryffindor. I'm so proud of you! How has your first day been? Gotten lost yet?_

 _Looking forward to hearing from you_

 _Love_

 _Mum_

Alice started to write a reply to her mother and sister when a boy spoke up "Hey, look! Neville's got a Rememberall!"

She looked up to see Neville holding a clear sphere decorated with gold. "I've read about those", Hermione said "When the smoke turns red", the smoke inside the sphere turned red "it means you've forgotten something"

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten", Neville said.

Harry then spoke up as he'd just glanced at the paper and saw the headline "'Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day'" he read aloud. He looked up at his friends "That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to", he informed them.

 _That's one heck of a coincidence. Wonder what was in the vault? Must've been valuable if it was worth stealing_ Alice thought.

* * *

That afternoon the four Gryffindor's went to their first flying lesson. Alice would have been more excited if it wasn't for that fact that they had to have their first lesson with Slytherin. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alice stood by the school brooms as the Flying teacher walked briskly over to them.

"Good afternoon class", Madam Hooch said as she walked down the line of students with their brooms.

"Good afternoon. Madam Hooch", the students said.

"Welcome to your first Flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, up!" Madam Hooch instructed. This is what Alice had been waiting for, the chance to fly properly. She had a toy broom when she was little which she'd inherited from Fred.

"Up!" she said the broom rolled over so she tried again "up". On the second go the broom shot into her hand. Alice glanced at Harry who also had his broom in his hand. Hermione wasn't faring as well, neither was Ron as his broom whacked him in the nose.

"Shut up Harry, Alice", Ron said when they laughed at him but he was smiling too.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end", Madam Hooch instructed. The class mounts their brooms "when I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle…3…2" Madam Hooch says and blows her whistle.

Neville immediately takes off, his broom soars upwards. "Ah! Help!" he cried. Alice watched as the boy was being lifted higher and higher by the broom. He gets smacked into a wall before soaring towards a statue. Neville's cloak gets caught on the spear whilst the broom travels on leaving the poor boy to dangle. He cried out as the cloak ripped, catching on a torch before Neville slips out and lands hard on the ground.

Everybody runs forward. Alice reaches the boy and kneels down next to him. She takes his wrist carefully "broken wrist. This will help", Alice said helping Neville up. She focuses on the broken wrist trying to soothe his pain. Madam Hooch came up to them pushing past the crowd. "Miss Weasley and I are taking Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch", Madam Hooch said to the remaining students. She and Alice walked with Neville towards the hospital wing whilst Alice kept a gentle hold of his wrist.

Not long after they'd left, Draco Malfoy picked up the Rememberall that had fallen out of Neville's pocket. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass"

"Give it here, Malfoy", Harry demanded stepping forward.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find", he hopped onto his broom and pushed off from the ground "How 'bout up on the roof?" he called hovering several feet above the group. Seeing that Harry hadn't followed him, he said "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

With those words Harry mounted his broom "Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly", the boy ignored her, pushing off from the ground the go after Draco. "What an idiot", she muttered.

The two first-years were hovering serval feet in the air, facing each other. "Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry threatened.

"Is that so?" Draco taunted, not believing him for a second. He was mildly surprised when Harry rushed at him, only just avoiding a collision by twirling around his broom in a 360. "Have it your way, then!" Draco said before hurling the Rememberall as hard as he could. Harry sped after the glass sphere determined to catch it. Seeing the Rememberall hurtling towards one of the school windows, he leaned forward to make the broom go faster. Just before it hit the window, Harry snatched it out of the air. The Gryffindor's started cheering as Harry headed back to the group holding the Rememberall in his hand.

The celebration was cut short when Professor McGonagall appeared and called for him to follow her. Harry did so, half expecting to be punished for what he did. However they didn't go to Professor McGonagall's classroom, instead the transfiguration teacher led Harry to another classroom. A Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where Professor Quirrell was inside teaching. Harry waited outside while Professor McGonagall went inside. She came back out a moment later with an older boy.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood", she said introducing the boy to Harry. Harry nodded politely slightly unsure as to what was going on. "Wood, I have found you a Seeker!" Professor McGonagall added sounding rather excited which confused Harry quite a bit. _What on earth is a Seeker?_


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Alice found out from a very excitable Ron what happened when after she left. "…and then Harry catches the Rememberall before it collides into the tower", Ron said finishing the tale.

"Blimey Harry. Trust you to go and do something stupid and incredibly cool at the same time the second you get a broom. I wish I could've seen it", Alice said then it occurred to her "hold on that means you've got to be the youngest…"

"The youngest seeker in a century, so Professor McGonagall said", Harry finished for her.

"Well done Harry, Wood just told us", Fred said as he and his brother came up to the trio.

"Fred and George are on the team too, Beaters", Ron explained.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get too bloodied up too much. Can't make any promises. Rough game, Quidditch", George said.

"Brutal but no one's died in years. Some will occasionally vanish…" Fred added.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" George called after them as the 3 started to walk across the courtyard. "Go on Harry. Quidditch is great, best game there is! And you'll be great too", Ron said trying to persuade his friend.

"He's right Harry. From what Ron told me, you'll be fine", Alice added.

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry asked the pair.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood", Hermione said when she caught up with the group. She took them to a trophy case and pointed to a specific trophy.

"Harry, you never told me your dad was a seeker too", Ron said looking at the trophy which names Harry's dad James as a seeker.

"I didn't know", Harry said.

* * *

The four walk up a staircase. Ron, Harry and Hermione were up ahead whilst Alice hung back. There was a jolt as the stairs started moving. "Whoa", Harry said holding onto the banister.

"What's happening?" Ron asked

"The staircases change. Remember?" Hermione said recalling what Percy had said to them when they first started. The staircase came to a stop.

"Come on", Harry said going up the last few steps.

"Hurry up Alice!" Hermione said to the girl and followed Harry and Ron. Alice hurried up the steps.

They walked down the dingy, dusty corridor "does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked

"We're not supposed to be here. This _is_ the third floor. It's forbidden", Hermione reminded the other 3. A flame lights in the support next to them with a whoosh.

"Mrs Norris is coming", Alice said her ears picking up Mrs Norris's paws approaching.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Just trust her", Ron said knowing that she must've heard the cat.

"Not that way", Alice said tugging on the back of Harry and Hermione's robes when they tried to go out the door they came in. They hurried down the corridor away from the door they entered through "hurry she's come in!" Alice said hearing Mrs Norris' meows knowing that Filch wasn't far behind. This made the other 3 speed up.

Harry tugs at the handle of a door at the end "it's locked!" he said.

"We're done for!" Ron added voicing his fears.

"Move over", Hermione ordered before pushing Ron out of the way. "Alohomora!" she said pointing her wand at the lock. The lock clicked and the four enter the room. They close the door and listen for Filch.

"Alohomora?" Ron asked

"Standard book of spells chapter 7", Hermione answered.

"Uh guys?" Alice said looking at a very large dog with 3 heads. It yawned and then growled when it noticed them. All four kids yelled and ran out of the room. They struggled to get the door shut on the dogs but with a lot of effort they manage to.

* * *

~Gryffindor Common Room~

"What do they think they're doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron asked breathless as they made their way up to the dorms. Once they left the room with the dog, the four ran all the way back to the common room.

"You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what was standing on?" Hermione asked

"Um Hermione we were more interested at their heads to worry about what it was standing on", Alice put in.

"It was standing on a trap door which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something", Hermione said when they reached the girls dorm.

"Guarding something?" Harry asked

"That's right. Now if you two don't mind I'm going to bed before either one of you comes up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse expelled", Hermione said going into the dorm.

"See you guys tomorrow", Alice said before heading in herself.

"I can't believe those two!" Hermione said crossly.

"To be honest Hermione, it's not really their fault. The staircase changed and we had no idea where it led", Alice said defending Ron and Harry.

"I suppose", Hermione said "how did you hear Mrs Norris' paws over the torch?" she asked.

"I've got good hearing", Alice said vaguely. Hermione fell asleep pretty quickly after that while Alice lay awake in two minds whether to tell her friends about what she is. She didn't like keeping secrets from her friends but she was afraid that they may look at her different if she told them. The only Alice sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

September slowly turned into October. The lessons were getting far more interesting as they'd mastered the basics. In charms class they'd moved on to levitation charms. Professor Flitwick had paired the students off with a feather each. Much to Hermione's dismay she had been paired with Ron. Alice had better luck as she'd been paired with Harry. Both attempt to get their feather to float but was having no success. Alice can hear that Ron and Hermione not faring well either as they were arguing. "Stop. Stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides you're saying it wrong. Its leviosa, not leviosar", Alice heard Hermione say. She was too busy listening that she didn't hear Harry speak to her. "Hm?" Alice asked

"Do you want to have another go?" Harry asked.

"Oh, uh sure", Alice replied.

"Wingardium Leviosa", Alice said doing to correct swish and flick motion. Their feather rose just after Hermione's and Ron's did.

"Well done Miss Granger and Miss Bl-Weasley", Professor Flitwick said quickly correcting himself.

"Wingard Leviosa. Wingard Leviosa", Seamus said waving his wand over his and Neville's feather. BOOM! The whole class stares as their feather explodes.

After charms class the boys walked ahead with Neville and Seamus whilst Hermione and Alice hung back chatting. "It's Leviosa not Leviosar", Alice heard Ron say pretending to be Hermione. "Honestly she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends", both girls heard him say and Hermione's face fell.

"Hermione!" Alice said as she walked towards the boys. She watched as the brunette pushed past them and she heard her sniffle.

"I think she heard you", Alice heard Harry say.

Alice stormed up to Ron and smacked him upside the head. "Ow! Seriously Alice what the hell!" Ron cried rubbing his head.

"You really are a moron Ronald! I'm her friend! Think I didn't hear you mock the way she talks?" Alice exclaimed. Ron didn't say anything. "So what if the girl is better than you at a little spell. Makes you look pretty pathetic", Alice ranted "next time you see her you'd better apologise". Ron took a step back as her eyes had turned gold in her anger. Even Harry was a little unnerved. The two boys watched as Alice stormed off.

* * *

"I'll see you later", Alice said as they came out of their final class of the day.

"You're not coming to the feast?" Harry asked. He'd been concerned about his friend as she'd been in a bad mood since her argument with Ron.

"Not hungry. I'm going to look for my friend", Alice replied giving Ron a glare. She walked off without saying another word. Alice wandered through the corridors occasionally checking classrooms for her friend. So far no luck. She eventually decided to head to the feast in case Hermione went there. Alice walked through the first floor when she heard quiet sobs over the flicking torches on the walls. She headed off in the direction of the sobs until she reached the first floor girls bathroom where the sobs where the loudest.

"Hermione?" Alice said entering the bathroom.

"Go away", Hermione called.

"Look what Ron said was out of line. He's a boy it's just what they do. Besides he didn't know you and I were friends", Alice said. There was no answer from the brown haired girl. Alice knelt down and peeked under the stall "Come on Hermione. Please come out. Pretty please?" she stood up when she heard her friend unlock the door. When Hermione stepped out of the cubicle, Alice hugged her. The half fae froze when she heard thudding footsteps over the thunder and lightning.

"Alice what's wrong?" Hermione asked

"I thought I heard something", she replied walking over the large bathroom door and peeked out. Alice gasped when she saw a large troll in the hallway! She shut the door quickly and backed away drawing her wand.

"Th-there's a troll out there", Alice stammered. Hermione paled and dragged Alice into the bathroom stall. The two girls waited hearts hammering trying to be as quiet as possible. Alice put her finger to her lips as the bathroom door is pushed open. They wait with baited breath praying that the troll won't see them and leave.

Their hopes were dashed when they heard a noise above them. The troll had spotted them! It roars and smashed its club into the stalls. Both girls scream as bits of wood come raining down on them. They throw themselves to the floor.

Hermione and Alice see Harry and Ron run in. "Hermione, Alice move!" Harry shouted to them. They scrambled from under the debris to the next lot of undamaged cubicles. The troll wasn't going to give up and destroyed those cubicles as well. Both girls scream.

"Hey Pea brain!" Hermione and Alice heard Ron shout. They took the opportunity to crawl out of the debris and over to the sinks. The troll sees them and smashes its club down. Alice cried in pain as the edge of the club landed on her foot. Hermione pulls her friend backwards as the troll raised its club again. They were surprised when it didn't come down. Hermione and Alice stared as Harry was now on the troll's neck. Harry then put his wand up the troll's nose!

The troll shakes his head trying to throw Harry off. It succeeds and is now holding Harry upside down by the leg. The troll swipes and Harry narrowly avoids it. "Do something!" Harry yelled and moved to avoid getting swiped again.

"What?" Ron asked not sure what Harry expects him to do.

"Anything!" Harry yelled avoiding the club for the third time. Ron pulls his wand out

"Hurry up!" Harry adds.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione says miming the wand movement while Alice leans against her looking pale.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron says correctly this time. The club stays in the air when the troll tries to swing it at Harry again. The troll looks up and the club comes down on its head. The Troll sways and drops Harry who scrabbles backward to avoid getting hit by the troll as it came crashing to the floor.

Hermione got out from under the sink and helped Alice to her feet. "Ah!" Alice cried when she put weight on her foot. She gripped the sink for support so that she didn't have to put weight on her foot.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing", Hermione said as Harry and Ron went over to them. Alice put her arms over Harry and Ron's shoulders and they supported her around her waist. The group was about to leave when three of their Professors came rushing into the room. "Oh my goodness!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed seeing the troll. The head of Gryffindor House then took one look at Alice who was being supported by Harry and Ron and said "take Miss Weasley to the hospital wing and then I want a full explanation".

Harry and Ron walked slowly supporting Alice up to the hospital wing. Hermione hung back to explain to her teachers what had happened.

~hospital wing~

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked when the two boys brought in a pale looking Alice.

"My foot came into contact with a troll's club", Alice replied gritting her teeth against the pain as her friends led her to a bed "think it's broken but don't know how badly". She grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it as the pain shot through her when the Healer removed her sock and shoe.

"Pes emendo", Madam Pomfrey said. There was a flash of light and Alice's foot was healed. She wiggled her foot and smiled.

"Uh Alice I think your crushing Harry's hand", Ron said as Alice was still holding Harry's hand tightly.

"Oh Sorry", she said letting his hand go

"That's ok", Harry said flexing his hand after she released it. Alice had pulled on her sock and shoe when Professor McGonagall came in.

"Professor we can explain", Harry said.

"There's no need Mr Potter. Miss Granger explained how you three helped her. I hope you 3 know how fortunate you are to take on a fully grown mountain troll and come out with just a broken foot. Because of that I'm awarding you 5 points each", Professor McGonagall explained. Harry, Ron and Alice exchanged smiles "for sheer dumb luck", their head of year added.

The trio left the hospital wing and headed back to the dorm. Hermione stood when they entered the common room. "You're ok!" she said giving Alice a hug.

"Yep. Me foot's all healed", she replied wiggling it. "Ron isn't there something you want to say to Hermione?" Alice asked turning to her brother.

"Oh yeah. Um I'm sorry for what I said", Ron apologised.

"That's alright. I suppose saving the both of us from the troll is an apology in its self", Hermione said. From that moment on the four became closer friends. It was hard not to be after sharing that particular experience.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to lynnenikko666, Dinosaur Imperial Soldier, AliceMarie08 for following/faving my story.**

The next day was a weekend which came as a relief to the students. "Hey Alice", Harry said sitting in a chair next to hers in the common room.

"Hey", she replied looking up from the letter she was writing. Alice kept writing the letter but she felt Harry watch her. "I know what you want to ask"

"How do know what I was going to ask?" Harry asked.

"My eyes turn gold when I argued with Ron and I heard Mrs Norris over the torch on the 3rd floor when neither of you 3 could. If I was in your shoes I would want some answers", Alice explained quietly "but I can't give them to you. I'm sorry but I'm not ready to tell you just yet". Harry nodded, he wanted to know but understood why Alice didn't tell him.

"Who are you writing to?" he asked changing the subject.

"My family. I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time to write to them yet", Alice replied finishing up her letters and stuck them in envelopes "I'm going to take these to the owlery. Wanna come?"

"Sure", Harry said. They went to leave the common room as the portrait hole opened. "Where are you two of too?" Fred and George said together when they came in.

"The owlery. I've got some letters I want to send off", Alice replied.

"Well you're gonna have to go on your own as we've got our first Quidditch practice in a bit", Fred explained giving Harry a look.

"Oh! I forgot", Harry said mentally kicking himself. "Sorry", he added apologising to Alice.

"No worries. Have fun in practice. Try not to fall off your broom", Alice said.

"I'll try not to", Harry said.

Alice climbed the spiralling staircase of the Owlery was her owl was perched. "Hello Nyra", she said giving Nyra some treats. "Just these letters for mum and Ginny", Alice said handing over the two parchment envelopes. She watched her barn owl fly off. Alice sat down on one of the empty perches and shut her eyes. She relaxed listening to the owl's going to and fro.

The next few weeks flew by and before they knew it the first Quidditch match was upon them. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alice were sitting together in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Well, Harry was more playing with his food rather than eating it. His three friends tried to persuade him to eat something but he was too nervous about the Quidditch game. Professor Snape came along to their table to bid Harry good luck. Alice and Harry watched as the potions master limped away.

"Why is he limping?" Alice asked.

"He got bitten by the 3 headed dog", Harry replied.

"How do you know?"

"I noticed his injury at Halloween" Harry explained "He must've let the troll in as a diversion".

"Some diversion. He didn't get past the dog", Alice commented before she winced from the sharp pain in her left ear. She reached up and gently rubbed it.

"Why would anyone want to go near that dog?" Hermione asked remembering when they accidently came across it.

"Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults the day we were at Gringotts. I believe that is what the dog is guarding and that is what Snape wants", Harry said. The four look up when they see Hedwig swoop down and drop a long parcel in front of Harry.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione commented.

"But I-I never get mail", Harry said thoroughly surprised to be receiving a package from anyone.

"Let's open it", Ron suggested rather eager to see what was inside. Between the four of them, they unwrap the parcel in a matter of seconds.

"It's a broomstick!" Harry exclaimed staring at it in awe.

"That's not just any broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron corrected him also staring at the broom. He was very impressed that his friend had received a Nimbus 2000, the fastest broom currently out there.

"But who...?" Harry looked up at the head table and saw Professor McGonagall stroking Hedwig. She smiles and Harry nods.

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Alice made their way to the stands where their fellow Gryffindor's where waiting for the team to appear. Hagrid had joined the trio to watch Harry's first game. Alice cheered as the Gryffindor team flew out.

The game begins with Lee Jordan, Fred and George's friend as the commentator. A few minutes into game the Gryffindor's cheer as Angelina Johnson scores the first goal in the game. "Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Lee shouted. He pressed a button and a 10 shows up beside a plaque with Gryffindors name. Alice watches as two chasers pass the ball back and forth between themselves before Angelina scores again!

She suddenly clapped her hands over her ears as the sounds around her became amplified, making the cheers from her follow Hogwarts student deafening. No one seemed to notice her discomfort as they were all too engrossed in the game. Alice hoped that whatever was making everything sound much louder than normal even with her heightened hearing, was only temporary.

The Slytherin's decided to play rough as they boxed in Angelina causing her to collide with one of the stadium towers. Harry shakes his head when he saw this. Then he spots the snitch and goes after it. Suddenly his broom starts shaking around trying to throw him off!

"What's wrong with Harry's broom stick?" Hagrid asked. Alice narrows her eyes at the teacher's tower. Her hearing may be overly sensitive at the moment but her eyes worked perfectly. And she could see Snape as clear as day muttering something under his breath as he stared up at Harry who was struggling to maintain control over his broom. Alice nudged Hermione slightly with her elbow as she still had yet to move her hands from her ears.

"Hermione, look at Snape", she said and the brown haired girl turned the binoculars towards the teacher's tower. Hermione gasped seeing the Potions Master staring at Harry and muttering under his breath.

"He's jinxing the broom!" Hermione cried.

"What do we do?" Ron asked concerned for his friend.

"Leave it to me. Alice I- what's wrong?" Hermione asked finally noticing Alice with her hands over her ears.

"Just a bit too loud for me", Alice replied.

"You think you can help me?" Hermione asked loudly.

"You mean stop Snape? Yeah I can", Alice answered.

"Need your help", Hermione replied. Alice nodded and they both left the Gryffindor area of the stands. As they made their way beneath the stands towards the teacher's tower, Alice found that it wasn't so loud anymore. She breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she was no longer being deafened by all the noise.

The half fae stood watch whilst Hermione did what she needed to do to help Harry. Alice gasped as Harry was thrown forward and was dangling from his broom by one hand. "NO!" she shouted holding a hand up. Her eyes shifted gold as she released fae magic steadying Harry's broom allowing her friend to get back on. She watches as Harry goes after the snitch and the Syltherin seeker.

Alice crossed her fingers when she sees both seekers go into a dive. The Syltherin seeker pulls up before Harry does. Harry then pulls up only a few feet above the ground. He stands up on his broom hand outstretched to try and grab the snitch. Harry goes forward too far and toppled off his broom. By this time Hermione had joined Alice. They watch with the rest of the crowd as Harry stands hands on stomach. She let out the breath she'd been holding in when he finally spit out the golden ball and held it up "Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the snitch!" Lee says. Madam Hooch blows her whistle.

"Gryffindor wins!" she declares. The stands with the Gryffindor's erupt into shouts and cheers.

After the game the four walk with Hagrid to his cabin. "Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked after the girls filled him in.

"Why did he try to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?" Harry countered.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked surprised. The four first years look at each other.

"That thing has name?" Hermione said.

"Course he's got a name. He's mine. Brought him in to guard the…" Hagrid broke off knowing he'd said too much. "Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret that is", Hagrid added wanting them to drop the subject. But of course that made the four even more curious.

"I saw Snape. He was staring at Harry's broom and muttering", Alice said.

"She's right. With curses you have to keep eye contact", Hermione agreed as she saw it too.

"Listen to me, the four of you are meddlin' where you shouldn't. What that dog is guarding is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel", Hagrid said then he realised his slip up and left pretty quickly after that.

The four look at each other again. "Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked.

"Don't know", Hermione replied.

"But we'll find out", Alice put in.

~...~

The months passed, autumn turning into winter. Whenever they could Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alice went to the library to look for Nicholas Flamel. Unfortunately they weren't having any luck. Soon Christmas was upon them and most of the students were preparing to go home for the holidays. Percy, the twins, Ron and Alice were staying behind at Hogwarts as their parents had decided to go visit Charlie in Romania. Harry was also staying behind as he didn't particularly want to spend the holidays at the Dursleys.

Alice watched Harry and Ron play wizard chess at a table in the Great Hall. "Knight to E-5", Harry said as Hermione came over pulling along her trunk. Harry's piece moved across the board to that spot.

Ron looks at the board for a moment, thinking about his next move. Making up his mind, he said "Queen to E-5".

His queen slid across to E-5, got up from her throne and used it to knock the knight away. "That's totally barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's wizard's chess", Ron said picking up the broken pieces of Harry's knight. "I see you've packed", he added nodding to Hermione's trunk.

"See you and Alice haven't", Hermione said eyeing them.

"There's been a change of plans", Alice said "mum and Dad are going to Romania to visit Charlie".

"He's studying dragons there!" Ron added.

"Good. You two can help Harry, then. He's going to go the library for information on Nicholas Flamel", Hermione said.

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron exclaimed.

"Bit of an exaggeration Ronald", Alice muttered.

"Not in the restricted section..." Hermione pointed out with a smile "Happy Christmas". With that she turned and walked away, dragging her trunk behind her.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her", Ron remarked.

"You don't say", Alice said sarcastically.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks Bluepancakes432, Michand for following/faving my story.**

On Christmas morning both Alice and Harry were woken by Ron shouting. "Harry, Alice wake up! Come on you two, wake up!"

Alice scrambled out of bed, grabbing her pink dressing gown and rushing out the door. She met Harry on the balcony, they looked over it to see Ron standing in the common room "Happy Christmas Harry, Alice".

"Happy Christmas Ron", Alice and Harry chorused.

"What are you wearing?" Harry asked looking at the maroon coloured jumper he was wearing.

"One of mum's homemade jumpers" Alice laughed "Looks like that one fits you better than the last".

"Don't laugh. You've got one too", Ron told her.

That made Alice beam "Really? Yes!" she cheered and raced down the stairs to her pile "Harry you've got some presents too!" she called up to the boy. Harry was surprised at this as he never got any gifts from the Dursleys at Christmas, nor on his birthday.

"I think you're only one who likes mum's jumpers", Ron said as Alice pulled on her own blue knitted jumper with a gold 'A' on it. Alice was about to say something when Harry joined them.

The trio spend the next several minutes opening up presents. Aside from the jumper, Alice also got some homemade fudge from her adoptive parents. From Hermione, she received a small stash of chocolate frogs.

While Ron munched on some Berty Bots Every Flavour beans, Harry picked up a parcel wrapped in silver paper. With it was an envelope, inside was a simple note.

"'Your father left this in my possession before he died'" Harry read aloud "'It is time it was returned to you. Use it well'". The black haired boy unwrapped the package to find a bundle of material inside.

"What is it?" Ron asked as Harry stood up holding onto the bundle of material.

"Some kind of...cloak"

"Let's have a look then", Alice said. Harry put the cloak around himself and all of him disappears except for his head. Ron and Alice gaped at their friend.

"My body's gone!" Harry exclaimed looking down at himself.

"I know what that is! That's an invisibility cloak!" Ron said staring at his friend.

"I'm invisible?" Harry asked looking down at himself turning around on the spot.

"Aren't those supposed to be rare or something?" Alice asked.

"Yes they are" Ron set aside his box of sweets, gets up and goes over to the armchair were the note rested "I wonder who gave it to you".

"There was no name" Harry said coming over "It just said, 'Use it well'". Alice had a feeling she knew exactly what Harry was going to do with that cloak, sneak into the restricted section. She turned back to her small pile of gifts, most of which was unwrapped.

Suddenly the twins raced in with Percy hot on their heels. Harry quickly took off the cloak and stuffed it into the chair he'd been sitting in. "Give me back my badge!" the older Weasley shouted trying to grab his prefect badge from the twins as they tossed it to one another.

"Over here!" Alice called jumping to her feet. Fred threw the badge over to her which she just about managed to catch when she lunged for it. That was the start of 'hot potato' with Percy's badge. Harry watched the siblings unable to stop himself from smiling at their antics. Eventually after several minutes of chasing on Percy's part, he managed to get his badge back.

* * *

That evening, Alice waited down in the Common Room for Harry to show up. She knew that he'd slip off to the restricted section with his cloak as soon as he could. Sure enough she heard him patter down the stairs. "Hello Harry", Alice said when he walked past her chair, making her friend jump.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" he asked trying very hard to hide the cloak behind his back but failing.

"I know what you're planning on doing Harry. I just wanted to wish you good luck and be careful", Alice said standing up. She walked to the stairs and walked up them. The moment she'd gone, Harry left Gryffindor Tower, slipping on the cloak as he did so.

~Library~

Harry walked quietly through the library concealed under his cloak. Well most of his was, one of hands was sticking out, holding a lantern so he could see. He stopped by the door marked 'Restricted Section'. He reached out with his other hand, slid back the bolt and pushed the door open. Harry wandered along a row of books quietly reading off the spines of some of the books as he went.

"Famous fire eaters...15th Century Fiends...Flamel...Nicholas Flamel...where are you?"

Harry tugged off his invisibility cloak and set it down along with the lantern. Picking a book at random, he pulled it off the shelf and opens it. A man's face suddenly appears sticking out of the page and screamed at him.

Harry, who was rather startled by this, quickly slammed the book shut and puts it back on the shelf. "Who's there?!" Filch suddenly called causing Harry whips around towards the source of his voice. He grabbed his cloak, making the lamp which he'd set on top of it to fall and shatter. "I know you're in there. You can't hide", Filch said. Harry slipped on his cloak "Who is it? Show yourself!" the caretaker demanded as he appeared in the Library panting and wheezing.

In that moment Harry couldn't help but wish he'd asked Alice to come with him, she might've heard him coming just like she seemed to have heard Mrs Norris' over the noise of the torches on the 3rd floor. If she'd have come with him then maybe she could've given him some warning.

Though he didn't have any warning about the caretaker approaching the Library, he at least had the invisibility cloak so he would be able to slip past Filch unnoticed. He quietly crept past the man and out into the hall where Filch's cat Mrs Norris was. The cat seemingly looked up at him and meowed. Harry hastily backed away, only for the feline to follow him. He quickened his pace, hurrying around a corner only to nearly run into Professor Snape and Quirrell.

He stepped back as the potions master pushed the turban wearing man into the wall. "Severus...I-I thought..." Quirrell stuttered.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell", Snape warned holding onto the front of Quirrell's robe. As he spoke, Harry edged softly around them.

"W-what do you m-mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean", Snape said. Harry's heart stopped at Snape looked right at him. He pressed a hand over his mouth to quieten the sound of his own breathing. As Snape reached out, he took a step backwards so that the man of grasped at thin air.

Not wanting to leave it to chance that he might be discovered, Harry put more of a distance between himself and the teachers. Filch suddenly appeared moments later holding a broken lamp, _Harry's_ broken lamp. "Oh, Professors. I found this, in the Restricted Section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed", he reported with a smirk on his face. The trio dart off.

The moment they'd gone, Harry pulled open the door he'd been standing by and ducked inside. He closed the door and pulled off his invisibility cloak, taking a look around the room he'd just stepped in. It was a large room, empty save the ornate mirror sitting in the centre.

Harry walked over to the mirror and when he stands in front of it, two people appeared standing behind his reflection. Harry glanced behind him but there wasn't anyone there except himself. He turned back to the mirror. The woman had hair similar colour to Alice's with eyes the same shade as his own. The man had dark hair just like his and also wore glasses, just like he did. _These must be my parents!_ Harry thought excitedly.

"Mum? Dad?" he asked getting nods and smiles from both, confirming what he'd thought. His mother placed a hand on his shoulder, Harry did the same as if he could feel her hand.

* * *

The next night Harry was back in the room, this time he'd brought Alice with him. She had lightly scolded him that morning for almost getting caught by Filch, Snape and Quirrell. But she was also rather interested in the mirror he'd found.

Alice stood by the mirror, not quite standing in front of it. She was a little hesitant as she didn't know what she'd see. Would she see her own parents not Molly and Arthur but her _actual_ parents? Just like Harry did. Or would she see something else, such as an older version of herself just like Ron did. Would the mirror even work for her at all since she half fae?

"Go on Alice", Harry urged seeing how hesitant she was. Alice took a breath and moved to stand completely in front of the mirror. A man and woman appeared behind her reflection. The man had brown hair and was rather handsome. The woman looked like an older version on herself with one difference. The woman's pointed ears were showing. "Alice, are you all right?" Harry asked seeing that she was crying.

"Yeah", Alice replied wiping her eyes "I'm just happy to see my actual parents". She glanced back at her mother, more specifically her exposed ears. She'd debated on whether to tell Harry and Hermione her secret since becoming friends with them. The main thing she was worried about was that they'd look at her different. But seeing her mother standing there with her ears proudly showing, it gave her courage. Alice looked back at her friend, making her choice to tell him. "Harry, there's something I have to tell you. I'm not an ordinary witch" she brushed her hair back to show him her pointed ears "I'm half fae".

"You're a half what?"

"Fae. It's why I can hear things that no one else can. It's why my eyes turned gold when I get angry", she said "I was afraid to tell you and Hermione because I was worried that you guys might look at me differently".

"Alice you're our friend. We'd never look at you differently not matter what you are", Harry said honestly. While he was surprised at her revelation, he didn't see her any differently. To him she was still Alice Weasley, his friend. Alice smiled rather thankful that he didn't see her any differently. It looked like she worried for no reason.

"Thanks Harry", she said. Alice looked back at the mirror once more "one day I won't need to hide what I am but until then…" she untucked her hair from behind her ears, hiding them once more.

"You're secret is safe with me Alice", Harry assured her "are you telling Hermione?"

Alice nodded "yes, I am", she replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Charmed2100, galia.78 for following/faving my story.**

 **Bluepancakes432** **: thank you. I'm glad you like this story. Yep the 3rd year with Alice is going to be very interesting.**

Hermione had been very surprised when Alice had told her about being a half fae. But when the surprise faded, the wavy haired witch soon bombarded Alice with questions about her species. Alice told her everything she could which really wasn't at all that much. To satisfy her curiosity, Hermione turned to the Library. She'd even sometimes take Ron with her but that was only so she could get him to do studying for their exams which were fast approaching.

Today was a Saturday and instead of chilling out, Hermione was in the Library and had taken poor Ron with her. Alice on the other hand had decided to teach Harry how to catch a chocolate frog. "You ready?" Alice asked Harry with her hand on the chocolate frog box.

"Yep", Harry said nodding. Alice opened the box and the chocolate frog jumped out. Harry made a grab for it but unfortunately he missed.

"Never mind Harry", Alice said as the frog hopped away "at least you've got the card", she added pushing the box towards him. Harry picked up the card inside "who did you get?" she asked.

"Dumbledore again", Harry replied as he held it up giving Alice a glimpse at the back. Her lapis lazuli eyes widened.

"I don't believe it", she breathed and snatched the card from him, turning it over.

"Alice?" Harry asked confused.

Alice looked up at him "Harry we've found Flamel", she said showing him the back of the card.

 _Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of the modern times. Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

"Well…what do you know", Harry said.

* * *

The pair headed to the Library and showed Hermione and Ron the card. The wavy haired witch took one look at the back of the chocolate frog card before she jumped up and dashed off. She came back a moment later lugging an enormous book with her. "I had you three looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid?" Hermione said thumping the book down on the table "I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading".

"This is light?" Ron asked with raised eye brows as Hermione sat down next to Alice, opened the book and started leafing through the pages. She just ignored him.

"Of course! Here it is!" she said stopping on a particular page "'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!'"

"The what?" Ron and Harry chorused.

"Honestly, don't you two read?" Hermione asked with a slight bit of sass.

"'The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers'", Alice said picking up from where Hermione left off "'It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal'".

"Immortal?" Ron said.

"It means you'll never die", Hermione told him.

"I know what it means!" Ron said loudly making Harry shush him.

"'The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel'" Alice said continuing to read the passage "'the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday!'"

"That must be what Fluffy is guarding on the 3rd floor", Hermione surmised "That's what's under the trapdoor...the Philosopher's Stone!"

The four students exchange looks.

* * *

Alice rubbed her eyes as she walked along. She was pretty tired having a good few hours with both Seamus and Neville at the hospital wing. She wasn't there as a patient, she just happened to be around when Seamus' spell had exploded in his face. Again. Unfortunately Neville was there too. Due to Alice's healing abilities she was able to assist Madam Pomfrey with her fellow Gryffindor's wounds.

However, it had taken them long after the 12 year olds bedtime. Madam Pomfrey had given Alice a note so she wouldn't get into any trouble. Due to this, she decided to take the slightly longer way around. The route she had taken brought her within eye sight of Hagrid's cabin. Alice frowned when she saw Malfoy running away from the small home. _What was he doing there?_ She thought hurrying to intercept the boy.

"What are you do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Alice demanded grabbing his arm.

"Why don't you ask your little friends?" Malfoy sneered.

"What do you-argh!" Alice cried out when she suddenly got a burst of sparks in her face. She let go of Malfoy, rubbing her eyes trying to clear her vision. The Slytherin took the opportunity to run away. _Oh I hate him!_ Alice thought still rubbing her eyes.

"Alice!" she heard three voices shout. Alice turned towards the direction their voices, her vision still pretty blurry.

"Alice what happened?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy", Alice replied "I was confronting him when he suddenly blinded me with a burst of sparks".

"Hold still", Hermione instructed. Alice did as she said. Her blurred vision suddenly filled with white light. When it faded Alice could see properly.

"Thanks Hermione", Alice said.

"You're welcome"

"What were you doing at Hagrid's? Were you trying to find out more about the Philosophers stone?" Alice asked as they started to walk.

"We were", Harry replied.

"And what did you find out?" Alice questioned. Between Harry, Ron and Hermione they told Alice what they learned from Hagrid. They also told her about the dragon hatching they witnessed.

* * *

~corridor~

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I met him", Harry said.

"It's crazy", Ron remarked.

"And worse, Malfoy knows", Alice added.

"I don't understand", Hermione said "Is that bad?"

"It's bad", Ron said. The four friends stop as Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared.

"Good evening", she said as Malfoy appeared next to her looking rather smug. Alice wanted to slap that look right off his face.

~McGonagall's classroom~

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alice stood in front of McGonagall's desk while Malfoy stood a feet away, smirking. "Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night" Alice opened her mouth "Miss Weasley I know you were assisting Madam Pomfrey that is why I will not be taking points from you" Professor McGonagall looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy "However, I will be taking 50 points from the rest of you".

"50?!" Harry exclaimed his mouth dropping open.

"And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all of you will receive detention", Professor McGonagall continued.

Malfoy's smirk vanished. He stepped forward "Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said...'all of us'", he said.

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours" Professor McGonagall turned her attention to Alice "and you Miss Weasley should've gone straight back to your dorm, not gone wandering. That is why you too will be serving detention with them". Alice nodded, accepting it. She didn't think she deserved to have detention too but at least it was only detention, she wasn't having any points taken away unlike her friends.

* * *

The next night the 5 of them were led over to Hagrid's hut by Filch. "A pity they let the old punishments die", the man remarked "There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming" Alice and Hermione exchanged uneasy looks at that. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest", Filch explained as the games keeper himself left his hut carrying a crossbow, walking over to a small fire just outside his home. "A sorry lot this, Hagrid", Filch commented then he saw that Hagrid had been crying "Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?" he asked not really sounding that sympathetic.

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony", Hagrid said sniffling.

"Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind", Hermione said.

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania?" Hagrid said making Filch roll his eyes "What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all".

"Oh, for Gods sake, pull yourself together, man", Filch said "You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you".

Malfoy did a double take at that "The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are…" a howl sounded "...werewolves!"

"There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that", Filch informed him, making the blonde boy look even more frightened "Nighty-night" and with that he left.

~forest~

The 5 of them and Hagrid walked along a path in the forest, stopping by a tree. Hagrid bent down and dipped his fingers in the silver puddle at the base. "Hagrid, what's that?" Harry asked.

"What we're here for. See that? That's unicorn's blood, that is", Hagrid held up his two fingers dipped in blood as he stood up "I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something. So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me".

"Okay", Ron said weakly.

"Harry, you and Alice will go with Malfoy", Hagrid said earning a grimace from the Slytherin. Harry and Alice on the other hand, just nodded.

"Okay. Then I get Fang!" Malfoy demanded.

"Fine", Hagrid said agreeing "Just so you know, he's a bloody coward".

* * *

"You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff", Malfoy complained as he, Alice and Harry walked along with Fang in the lead.

"If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared", Harry said.

"Scared, Potter?!" Malfoy scoffed. There was another howl, startling the boy "Did you hear that?" he asked stopping, actually sounding scared.

"Yeah you're not scared at all are you Malfoy?" Alice said mockingly and continued to walk. Harry smirked at the look on Malfoy's face and followed after Alice.

Alice took great pride in watching Malfoy stumble around despite the fact that he had a lantern, occasionally tripping over roots whereas she navigated her way along perfectly thanks to her good eyesight. Though she did make sure Harry didn't trip over, the boy ending up holding onto her hand because to make it easier.

As they approached an area of flat ground with gnarled roots all over, Alice stopped. Her eyes widened when she saw a cloaked figure crouched over what appeared to be a white horse of some sort. They'd found the unicorn! And what was worse, they'd found the thing that had hurt it.

"We need to go, now", Alice said quietly to Harry and Malfoy as Fang growled lowly at the figure. Before any of them could move the figure raised its head, silver blood dripping from its mouth. Harry suddenly gasped and stumbled back, pulling his hand out of Alice's as he scar seared with pain. Malfoy let out a yell and ran away, Fang hot on his heels.

"Get back!" Alice ordered stepping in front of Harry who was still clutching his scar in pain as the figure glided over the unicorn and towards the two youngsters. "I said…GET BACK!" Alice demanded with a bit more force. Her eyes turned gold as fae magic appeared around her hands. She quickly lashed out with it forcing the figure to stop. Alice raised a hand, the purple-white light forming a bludger sized sphere.

The figure just looked at her for a moment before turning and swooping away. Alice lowered her hand, the sphere of magic fading and her eyes turned back to normal. She turned to Harry "you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I am", Harry said feeling better now that the pain from his scar had faded "what or who do you think that was?" he asked.

"I have a bad feeling…that thing was Voldemort or whats left of him", Alice said seriously.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Birdwing292, ThunderClaw03, HigherAngel, Meiko47, xxxMiss-Bella-Swanxxx for following/faving my story.**

 **ThunderClaw03: thanks! Here's another update.**

Their worries about Voldemort being in the Dark Forest had to be pushed to the back of their minds so that they could focus on their summer exams. Though Alice found herself occasionally thinking while she was supposed to be studying about the fact that You-Know-Who was not that far away. The red head shook her head _focus Alice! Worry about him later_ she said gripping her quill tighter and continued writing out revision notes.

When the exams finally rolled around they had both written and practical ones. For Charms, Professor Flitwick had each of them make a pineapple dance across his desk. McGonagall had them change a mouse into a snuff-box. Points were given for how pretty the snuff-box was but points were taken away if the snuff-box had ears. Snape made them create a Forgetfulness Potion. It wasn't easy to do especially when he kept hovering around all of them. Alice wanted to tell him to go away as they were all nervous enough without him hanging around. But that would've gotten her into trouble and had points docked off Gryffindor so she kept her mouth shut and focused on her potion. Alice and the rest of the first years cheered when Professor Binns told them to put their quills down. It was over! The exams were done!

She, Harry, Ron and Hermione strolled out of the castle looking forward to enjoying the sunshine and forgetting all about their exams. "I've always heard Hogwarts' end of the year exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable", Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself", Ron said. He didn't enjoy it at all.

"All right there, Harry?" Alice asked seeing her friend holding a hand to his forehead.

"My scar. It keeps burning", Harry replied.

"It's happened before", Hermione reminded him.

"Not like this"

"Perhaps you should see the nurse", Ron suggested.

"I think it's a warning. It means dangers coming", Harry explained rubbing his scar. As he did so, Alice's ears picked up flute music. She followed the sounds and saw Hagrid sitting outside his hut playing the flute. Harry followed her gaze. "Oh, of course", he breathed coming to a realisation.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as he took off across the grass, his friends hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one?" Harry asked "I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets?"

"It is rather a coincidence", Alice agreed. The 4 of them picked up the pace and was soon standing in front of the games keeper.

"Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?" Harry asked making Hagrid stop playing "What did he look like?"

"I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up", Hagrid replied.

"But you and the stranger must have talked", Alice said.

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him. I said, 'After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem'"

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry questioned.

"Well, of course he was interested in Fluffy!" Hagrid replied "How often do you come across a three headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him. I said, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep'".

The four first-years gap at him "I shouldn't have told you that", Hagrid said. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alice ran off "Where you going?! Wait!" he called after them but they didn't stop.

~McGonagall's classroom~

The four race up the aisles between the isles between desks coming to a stop at McGonagall's desk. "We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" Harry demanded.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London", Professor McGonagall explained.

"He's gone?!" Harry exclaimed "Now? But this is important! It's about...the Philosopher's Stone".

McGonagall looked at him shocked "How do you know…?"

"Someone's going to try and steal it", Harry cut in.

"I don't know how you 4 found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly", Professor McGonagall said in a tone of voice that told them all that the conversation was over.

The group turned and left the classroom rather disheartened that the only person who'd believe them was not at the school. Out in the hallway, Harry stopped and turned to his friends "That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village. It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy", he said.

"And with Dumbledore gone…." Hermione began when Snape suddenly spoke.

"Good afternoon" the 4 turned around, startled. Even Alice was surprised as she didn't even hear him coming. "Now, what would three young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" Snape asked.

"Uh...we were just..." Hermione stuttered.

"You want to be careful. People will think you're…up to something" Snape said eyeing Harry in particular. Then he left.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"We go down the trapdoor. Tonight", Harry said.

* * *

~Gryffindor Common Room~

That night Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alice slipped quietly downstairs. The half fae stopped them when she spotted Trevor sitting on the arm of a chair and she could hear quiet breathing. "You shouldn't be here Neville", Alice said loudly.

The boy in question stood up "Neither should any of you. You're sneaking out again, aren't you?" he asked.

"Now, Neville, listen. We were…" Harry started when Neville interrupted.

"No! I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you", he said holding up his fists.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this..." Hermione took out her wand "Petrificus Totalus".

Neville's arms snapped down by his sides and he fell backwards onto the ground as stiff as board. Hermione tucks her wand away.

"You're a little scary sometimes...you know that?" Ron remarked "Brilliant, but scary".

"Let's go", Harry said. As he passed Neville, he muttered an apology.

"It's for your own good, you know", Ron told him as he walked by.

* * *

Using Harry's invisibility cloak, all 4 of them snuck up to the 3rd floor where Hermione unlocked the door. "Don't have to worry about Fluffy, he's sleeping", Alice assured them as the door swung open. Sure enough she was right. The large 3 headed dog was fast asleep, a harp nearby playing soft music.

"Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp", Harry said pulling the cloak off all 4 of them.

"Ugh! It's got horrible breath!" Ron remarked as they approached the dog.

"We have to move its paw", Harry said noticing that its large paw was blocking the trapdoor.

"What?!"

"Come on!" Harry said bending down to grab Fluffy's paw. It too a bit of effort but between the 4 of them, they managed to push it out of the way. Harry pulled open the trap door "I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign", he instructed.

Alice frowned when she didn't hear the harp playing anymore "um guys…the harp's stopped playing. Which means…." She trailed off and looked up. The others followed her gaze and saw the now awake and growling dog towering over them.

"Jump!" Harry shouted. One by one they leapt down the trapdoor where they landed on an enormous plant which consisted of thick vines.

"Lucky this plant-thing is here, really", Ron commented.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed as the plant started moving towards them. Within moments they were all tightly bound by vines. Harry, Ron and Alice struggled but it only served for the vines to tighten its grip on them. The only person who was calm was Hermione.

"Hermione why aren't you panicking?" Alice shouted grappling with one of the vines that started to wind its way around her neck.

"It's Devil's Snare", Hermione informed her. That made Alice stop what she was doing and stare at her friend.

"You sure?" Alice asked. Thanks to Hermione she knew what to do in the event of being entangled in Devil's Snare. Her friend thought they might've needed to know it for the Herbology exam. Though it never came up.

"Absolutely", Hermione said with confidence.

"Guys you two need to relax otherwise it'll kill you faster", Alice told Harry and Ron who were still struggling.

"Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!" Ron shouted. Alice glanced at Hermione who nodded. The half fae took a deep breath, closed her eyes and forced herself to relax.

"Hermione! Alice!" Harry and Ron shouted as the girls were sucked down through the Devil's Snare.

"Now what are we gonna do?!" Ron asked almost in a full blown panic.

"Just relax!" the girls shouted up.

"Hermione! Alice! Where are you?!" Harry called.

"Trust us Harry!" Alice shouted. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed, really hoping they were right. He is promptly sucked through. Harry lands on the hard ground below the Devil's Snare.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked as he got up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine", Harry replied.

"He's not relaxing, is he?" Hermione asked as they heard Ron continue to shout for help.

"Nope", Alice replied "we have to help him".

"How?" Harry asked worried for his friend.

"Uh! I remember reading something in Herbology", Hermione said desperately racking her brain trying to remember.

"Help!" Ron cried.

"Um Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, its deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun!"

"It hates sunlight", Alice breathed realising what she meant. She pulled out her wand, pointing it upwards "Lumus Solem!" she shouted, her eye's turning gold as she added a little fae magic to boost the spell. A strong beam of light shoots out, hitting the plant making it shriek. It recoils, releasing its hold on Ron. The boy screamed as he fell through hitting the floor below.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah", Ron replied and stood up "Whew. Lucky we didn't panic!" he remarked looking up. Alice rolled her eyes, tucking her wand away.

"Lucky Hermione and Alice pays attention in Herbology", Harry said correcting him. Alice turned around when her ears picked up a sound.

"What is that?" Hermione asked having heard it too along with Harry and Ron.

"Sounds like wings", Alice replied. They followed the sounds into room that towered high above them. Flitting to and fro were small gold objects.

"Curious. I've never seen birds like these", Hermione remarked looking up at them.

"They're not birds, they're keys", Alice said correcting her.

"And I'll bet one of them fits that door", Harry added nodding to the door on the opposite side. The 4 cross the room, coming to a stop in front an old broom suspended in the air.

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked.

"I know what it's about. You need to use the broom to catch the key the fits the lock", Alice said working it out.

"But which is the right key?" Hermione asked looking up again. Ron went over to the door and took a look at the lock.

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle", he told them.

Harry gazed upwards, his eyes darting from one key to another "There!" he said pointing at one particular key "that looks like it". Alice followed his finger up to the key.

"That's the one", she confirmed.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked when Harry hesitated at getting on the broom.

"It's too simple", Harry told her.

"Oh, go on, Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!" Ron said reminding him. Harry nods and grabs the broom. All the keys suddenly swoop down, right at Harry. He climbs on, swiping at them.

"This complicates things a bit!" Ron commented.

"You don't say Ronald", Alice said with complete sarcasm. The trio watched Harry fly around chasing the key with the broken wing while all the others chased after him. Eventually Harry managed to grab the key.

"Catch the key!" Harry called down. He flew down, tossing the key to Alice who jumped up and caught it. She ran over to the door and stuffed the key into the lock.

"Hurry up!" Ron urged as she struggled to turn it. When she finally managed it, the door swung open. Ron, Hermione and Alice rushed through the door holding it open long enough for Harry to fly through on the broom. They then slammed it shut, the keys thudding against the heavy wood on the other side.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to Bulldogsbecause for following my story.**

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all", Hermione said quietly as they walked into a darkened room filled with broken and battered statues.

"Is this a graveyard?" Harry asked looking around.

Alice shook her head, her keen eye sight showing her exactly what it was without the need for light. "No, it's not. It's a chessboard", she said. Ron walked past her out onto the board. The moment he did so, flames sprung up around the board, flooding the place with light.

"There's the door", Harry said noticing on the other side behind giant white chess pieces. They walk across the board towards the door but when they reached the line of pawns, the chess pieces sprung to life bringing up their swords, blocking the way.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room", Ron said taking charge. Under his direction he, Harry, Hermione and Alice played chess alongside the black pieces. Move after move chess pieces were destroyed both black and white. Most of the black pieces were destroyed thanks to the white queen.

After the queen destroyed another black piece, it turned towards the rest of the black pieces. "Wait a minute", Harry said after a moment of studying the board. He hadn't been playing chess long but he knew the only move they could make was Ron's 'piece'.

"You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me...then you'll be free to check the King", Ron said.

Alice's eyes widened at what he was implying "you can't be serious!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked not understanding what was going on.

"He's going to sacrifice himself", Harry told her.

"No, Ron, you can't! There must be another way!" Hermione cried. She might not have been a big fan of Ron to begin with but she didn't want him sacrificing himself like that.

Ron twisted around on the horse he was on to look at her "Do you want to stop Snape or not?" he asked. Ron didn't wait for a reply when he turned his attention to Harry "Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, not Alice…you" Harry nodded. Ron took a breath before he declared his move "Knight...to H-3". Ron's horse moves forward, slides and stops.

"Check", he stated. The Queen turns and advances on Ron. She stops right by Ron's 'piece', the boy starting to breathe quicker. The Queen raised her sword and jammed it into Ron's horse, destroying it.

"Ron!" Alice shouted as he went flying, landing on the floor unconscious. She started towards her adoptive brother forgetting all about the chess game until Harry called

"Alice don't move! We're still playing!"

Alice reluctantly moved back to the square she'd been standing on. She and Hermione watched Harry walk diagonally across to stand in front of the King. "Checkmate", he declared. The King's sword fell out of his grasp signalling victory to Harry. Knowing it was safe to move, Alice took off towards Ron. Harry and Hermione weren't far behind her.

"You two take care of Ron. Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore", Harry instructed as the 3 knelt by their friend "Ron's right...I have to go on".

"You'll be okay, Harry", Hermione assured him "You're a great wizard, you really are".

"Not as good as you", Harry said softly.

Hermione smiled "Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things", she said "Friendship, and bravery. And Harry, just be careful". Harry nods, stands up and walks away. "Go Alice", Hermione said seeing the look on her friend's face as she watched Harry walk away.

"I'm sorry?" she asked confused.

"You want to go with him. So go", Hermione said "I can look after Ron". Alice stood up and headed after Harry, stopping when Hermione called "be careful Alice!"

"I will!" she promised.

* * *

Harry was surprised when he heard Alice calling his name "Alice? I thought I told you to stay with Ron?"

"You did but I wanted to come with you. If Snape really is down here then you're going to need all the help you can get", Alice said making her eyes flash gold so Harry knew what she meant.

Harry sighed "fine", he said. The pair continued walking. When they reached a set of steps, they descended them into a large room lined with pillars. The Mirror of Erised was situated in the middle of the room and a man stood before it. It wasn't Professor Snape, it was someone else. Someone they didn't expect to see.

"Professor Quirrell?!" Alice exclaimed. The wizard turned to face them a smirk on his face.

"No. It can't be...Snape. He was the one…" Harry said not quite understanding it. He was so sure it was Snape who was after the Stone.

"Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, 'p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?'"

"B-but, that day, during the Quidditch Match, Snape tried to kill me", Harry said.

"No, dear boy. I tried to kill you!" Quirrell corrected him.

"Did you do something to my hearing too?" Alice asked.

"Yes I did. I didn't want you saving him with your fae magic, the only thing stronger than Snape's little counter curse", Quirrell said.

"Snape was trying to...save me?" Harry said thoroughly surprised.

"I knew you were a danger right from the off. Especially after Halloween", Quirrell said.

"Th-then you let the troll in", Harry stated.

"Very good Potter, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, he went to the 3rd floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone", Quirrell turned back to the mirror and Harry winced his scar hurting once more "But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never" _what the heck does that mean?_ Alice thought "Now...what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?"

 _"Use the boy_ " a rasping voice called seemingly from nowhere.

Quirrell spun around to the youngsters "Come here, Potter, now!" he ordered. Harry walked forward shakily while Alice stayed put but she did carefully pull out her wand from her pocket. She didn't know very many spells due to only being a first-year but if push came to shove she always had her fae magic which she can easily channel through the wand.

"Tell me. What do you see?" Quirrell asked. Harry looked in the mirror and only saw himself this time around. His reflection put his hand into his pocket and took out a red stone. Harry's reflection winked and puts the stone back. Very subtly, Harry reaches to his pocket and felt a lump. He gasped.

Alice, who'd seen him reach into his pocket guessed that he was gasping because he now had the Philosopher's Stone.

"What is it?! What do you see?!" Quirrell demanded.

"I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup", Harry lied.

 _"He lies"_ the rasping voice said. Alice glanced around trying to pinpoint it but even with her hearing she wasn't able to.

"Tell the truth! What do you see?!" Quirrell shouted.

 _"Let me speak to them"_

Quirrell moved away slightly allowing Harry to go back to Alice's side. "Master, you are not strong enough", Quirrell said.

 _"I have strength enough for this"_ Harry and Alice watched as Quirrell unwraps his turban. When the entire purple cloth is removed, it reveals a snakelike face with red eyes. "Harry and Alice, the children who lived", he greeted, addressing them via looking at their reflections in the mirror "We meet again".

"Voldemort", Harry breathed staring at the reflection of his face in the mirror. So this is what had become of the dark wizard when he failed to kill him and Alice all those years ago.

"Yes", Voldemort said "You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something, that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket!"

Harry grabbed Alice's hand, turned and ran. "Stop them!" Voldemort ordered. Quirrell snaps his fingers and fire erupts all around the room, trapping the 2 youngsters. "Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?!" Voldemort said.

"Never!" Harry shouted shaking his head.

"He's right. It's hot happening", Alice said firmly.

Voldemort laughed "Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back" Lily and James's faces appear in the mirror "All I ask for is something in return" Harry pulled the Stone from his pocket "That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!"

Lily and James's faces vanish from the mirror.

"You liar!" Alice shouted.

"Kill her!" Voldemort ordered. Quirrell soared into the air, slamming into Alice knocking her wand out of her hand. She gasped as Quirrell clamped a hand around her throat, chocking her.

"Let her go!" Harry yelled rushing over. He grabbed Quirrell's arm in order to try and pull him off of Alice. Quirrell cried out as his skin started to smoke where Harry touched him. Smoke also furled from under his hand. He released Alice, pulled his arm out of Harry's grip and stumbled away.

Harry helped Alice to her feet and they watched as Quirrell's hand crumbled away. "What is this magic?" Quirrell asked hysterical.

"Fool! Get the stone!" Voldemort ordered. Quirrell walks forward, but Harry meets him head on, pressing both hands on the man's face making him scream in agony. Quirrel backed away, his face cracked and crumbling. He staggered forward, his entire body crumbling away as he did so. Alice and Harry watch as he collapsed to the floor, becoming ash.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked turning to Alice.

"Yeah I'm fine", Alice replied "how did you do that anyway?"

"I have no idea", Harry replied. He bent down and picked up the Stone which he'd dropped when he had rushed over to save his friend. At the same time, Alice picked up her fallen wand and pocketed it. She straightened up and turned around in time to see some sort of dust cloud rise up from Quirrell's body behind Harry.

"Look out!" she shouted. Harry whipped around and the dust cloud, now with Voldemort's face rushed towards him. It flew through the boy making him yell.

"Harry!" Alice cried as her friend collapsed. She barely had a chance to do anything as the cloud headed straight for her. She screamed as it passed through her. Alice stumbled back a couple of steps before she too collapsed, falling into unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

When Harry awoke he found himself laying in a bed at the hospital wing. "Afternoon sleepyhead", came Alice's voice from the left. Harry put his glasses on, sat up and looked at her. She was sitting up in bed, a get well soon card in her hand. As soon as she saw him sitting up, she got off her bed and perched on his.

"Alice are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Aside from the fact that our DADA teacher, who was possessed by Voldemort, tried to kill me… yes, I'm perfectly fine", Alice replied "you?"

"Yeah, I'm ok", Harry replied. They looked over when they heard someone approach. It was Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon, Harry, Alice", he greeted.

"Afternoon Professor", Alice said.

"I see you two have tokens from your admirers?" Dumbledore remarked nodding to the piles of sweets and other items on the tables at the end of their beds.

"Admirers?" Harry and Alice chorused causing them both to glance at each other with a smile.

"What happened down in the dungeons between you two and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows" Dumbledore said. The 3 of them exchanged smiles at that "Ah, I see your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs", Dumbledore said picking up an open chocolate frog box.

"Ron was here? Is he all right? What about Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"Fine. They're both just fine", Dumbledore assured him.

"What happened to the Stone?" Alice asked.

"The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was best all around", Dumbledore explained.

"But Flamel, he'll die, won't he?" Harry said.

"He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die", Dumbledore told them.

"How is it I got the Stone, sir? One minute I was staring in the mirror, and the next..."

"Ah. You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it, would be able to get it", Dumbledore explained "That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between you and me that's saying something".

"Does that mean, with the Stone gone, I mean, that Voldemort can never come back?" Harry asked.

"Ah, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return", Dumbledore said rather solemnly "Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?" Harry shook his head "It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark" Harry touched his scar "No, no, this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin".

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Love, Harry, love", Dumbledore replied.

"What about me Professor? Quirrell's hands smoked when he touched me", Alice said recalling how the man's hand smoked as he choked her.

"It was the same for you too. Lily sacrificed herself not only to protect her son but to protect you too", Dumbledore said.

"So I was there too that night. That's why he called us the Children Who Lived" Dumbledore nodded "but I don't have a scar like Harry's".

"I believe it's because of your untapped fae magic. That mixed with the protection Lily left on the both of you, prevented you being left with a scar like Harry's", Dumbledore explained.

"One more question. How come I'm not famous like Harry? I mean I'm glad I'm not but I'm just wondering…."

"Very few people even knew you were at the Potter's that night and given that you're half fae, its best that it be kept a secret for now", Dumbledore said.

"Don't worry, I won't be telling anyone", Alice assured him. She wanted to ask him more questions such as why she was even at the Potter's in the first place but she had a feeling that he wasn't going to tell her. At least, not yet. And considering she's waited all this time for answers, she can wait a little longer.

"Me neither", Harry added. Dumbledore smiled at them both and turned his attention to Harry's pile of sweets.

"Ah. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans" he said looking down at the open box "I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I have lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee..." he carefully selected a brown bean and ate it Mm… Alas. Earwax".

That got a laugh from both Harry and Alice.

* * *

~Great Hall~

The next day Harry and Alice where sitting with their friends at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The vast room had been decorated with Syltherin Banners as they had the most points.

Dumbledore stood up to address the school "Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 300 points. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 520 points, Slytherin House!" that got immense cheering from the Slytherin's.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin", Dumbledore said after they've quietened down "However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points". That got applause from everyone.

Harry patted her on the shoulder "Good job", he said.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess…" Ron looks at Harry and mouths 'Me?' Harry nods and mouths 'You!' that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points". More applause "And third, to Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Alice Weasley, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points. Each". That got a lot of cheers from the Gryffindor table.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione announced getting grins from her friends.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom". The boy in question sat there in disbelief at the fact that he managed to get points for his house. "Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order" Dumbledore claps his hands. The green banners change to Gryffindor red and yellow "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

The entire Great Hall exploded with cheers. Every single student jumped up and threw their hats into the air. Alice hugged Hermione happily, laughing and smiling.

* * *

~train station~

"Come on now, hurry up. You'll be late. Train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up", Hagrid said to all those who'd not gotten onto the train yet. Harry hands Hedwig over to one of the people loading the luggage on board the Hogwarts Express. He walked over to an open door where Hermione and Alice was waiting. The wavy haired witch waved at Hagrid, who waved back. She then boarded the train.

"You coming?" Alice asked Harry.

"One minute", Harry said and walked towards Hagrid.

"Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, didja?" he took out a red album from his coat pocket and hands it to Harry "This is for you".

Harry opens the album and sees a picture of him as a baby with his parents. They are all smiling and waving at him. Harry smiles. "Thanks, Hagrid", he said shaking Hagrid's hand before hugging him tightly.

"Oh. Go on...on with you" Hagrid lets Harry go "Oh, listen, Harry, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always, um…threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his"

Harry frowned "But Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. You know that", he reminded him.

"I do. But your cousin don't, do he? Eh?" Hagrid chuckled "Off you go". Harry gave him one last smile before he re-joined Alice at the train door.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" she asked him.

"I'm not going home. Not really", Harry said. The Dursleys no longer felt like home to him anymore. No, he had a new home now. One where he actually belonged. Hogwarts. And he couldn't wait to be back for his second year.

 **Philosopher's Stone is done! Now onto Chamber of Secrets!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Thanks to Rosenia, sammiemarie123, Blackphoenixfeather, Grey Jackett, Meiko47, poisedrose, Agentwalkoff, Isabelnecessaryonabicycle, BriaDelAngel, page88, s. m. cute Kana, TheladyqueenBee, Kone286, crossMIRAGE19, musicalanime99, Tj56, xXAyula-ChanXx, CohanLove0106, tyikamicalacai, assiryah, Turner1999 for following/faving my story.**

 **s. Kana: thank you, I'm glad you like it. Prisoner of Azkaban is going to be very interesting.**

 **JacobPhantom: here's another update. Sorry it took so long.**

Alice hummed in contentment, back resting against bark of the tree where she'd taken refuge from her sister's many…many…many questions about her best friend. Initially she was happy to talk about Harry but it was getting to the point where she had to hide out in a tree to get any time alone as Ginny wasn't much of a tree climber.

Her ears perked up when she heard a bird screech in distress. Alice opened her eyes, leaned over the tree branch she was perched on and saw the poor thing in the clutches of a ruddy garden gnome. She quickly clambered down the tree, not caring if her clothes got caught by branches.

"Let her go!" she demanded, her eyes turning gold. The gnome just stared at the half fae, bird still gripped tightly in his hands. "I said…let her go!" Alice repeated, purple-white light appearing in her hands. The gnome let go bird and scuttled off. Alice carefully picked up the bird, examining it and found that it had a busted wing. "Sh…its ok", she said softly to the bird gently stroking its back to calm it before she began to heal its wing with her fae magic.

No, she wasn't supposed to use magic outside of Hogwarts but she didn't think she'd get into too much trouble. For one thing she was using it to heal a bird's wing and for another, she was using _fae_ magic which a little different from normal magic. "There you go", she said setting the bird onto the floor. The soon to be teenager smiled as she watched the bird take off into the sky.

"Oh, there you are Alice!" Ginny cheered and Alice's smiled dropped.

"Oh, boy", she muttered. Alice fixed another smile on her face and turned to her little sister "Ginny!" she greeted cheerfully "how's it going?"

"Not too bad", Ginny replied "So I was wondering…."

 _And here we go_ Alice thought knowing what was about to come. She wondered what Harry was actually doing at that moment.

~Privet Drive~

Harry sat at his desk going through the photo album that Hagrid had given him. A smile graced his face when he paused on the photograph of his parents, his infant-self in his father's arms. He turned the page over and his smile grew seeing that it was a photograph of himself with his three best friends Alice, Ron and Hermione.

If he had to be really honest, he hadn't really expected to make friends when he went to Hogwarts. And yet here he was on his summer holidays, with three follow Gryffindors as best friends. Though he hoped they'd still want to be friends as he hadn't heard a word from any of them. Not a peep. Not a single letter. Harry found that rather strange as Hermione had promise that she would write almost every single day. Alice had made a similar promise too. Ron didn't but he _did_ say that he'd write whenever he could. Maybe all three of them were really busy these past few weeks that they'd forgotten to write to him. Yes, that had to be it. They wouldn't intentionally forget about him would they?

Harry shook his head, dismissing the thought completely. Of course they didn't forget about him on purpose! The four of them had been through far too much in their first year…especially himself and Alice facing off against Voldemort. Harry subconsciously reached up tracing his scar under his fringe. In a way he was glad that he wasn't the only one who had survived Voldemort's killing curse when he was a baby. Alice survived it too and while she didn't share the limelight with him in that regard, it was still nice to have someone else… it made being the-boy-who-lived a bit more bearable. Not that he cared about the fame, he hated it but unfortunately it was something that was beyond his control. He just had to grin and bear it.

At least he had friends…Ron, Hermione, Alice. _Alice…_ a smile appeared on his face as he thought about the witch or more specifically…half fae. When she'd told him about it at Christmas, he didn't think it made her weird. In fact it made her unique and he was glad that he was one of the few people Alice had chosen to tell her secret to.

A loud squawk sounded making the black haired boy jump. Harry glanced behind him at Hedwig who was currently locked in her cage. The snowy owl pecked at the lock and gave the boy an unhappy look. or as unhappy as an owl _can_ look. Harry knew exactly what she wanted, she wanted to be set free. "I can't, Hedwig", Harry said hating having to keep her locked in the cage for the whole summer "I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school. Besides, if Uncle Vernon –" he was cut off by Hedwig who squawked louder.

"Harry Potter!" Harry heard his uncle shout.

"Now you've done it", the boy grumbled at his owl. He got up from the desk and begrudgingly made his way downstairs where he was sure to get a telling off for Hedwig being too loud. Harry walked into the living room where his uncle was struggling to secure a bow tie around Dudley's neck. When he noticed Harry standing there, he glowered at him.

"I warned you. If you can't control that bloody bird, it'll have to go", Vernon threatened.

"She's bored", Harry argued "If I could just let her out for an hour or two –"

"And have you sending secret messages to your freaky little friends?" Vernon scoffed "No, sir".

"But I haven't gotten any messages", Harry shot back "From any of my friends. Not one. All summer".

"Who'd want to be friends with you?" Dudley said eyeing Harry before he roughly pushed past him to go over to where his mother was putting finishing touches to a rather nice looking cake.

"I should think you'd be more grateful. We raise you since you were a baby, give you food off our table, even let you have Dudley's second bedroom... purely out of the goodness of our hearts", Vernon told Harry. The boy refrained from saying that they hardly did it out of the 'goodness of their hearts'. They'd been treating him a little bit better since he got back from Hogwarts. Harry guessed they were secretly afraid that he was going to turn them into frogs or dung beetles or something.

Petunia lightly smacked her son's fingers away from the cake. "Not yet, popkin. That's for when the Masons arrive", she said.

"Which should be any moment", Vernon waved his wife and son over and they joined him in the living room "Now. Let's run through our schedule one more time. Petunia, when the Masons get here, you will be –"

"In the lounge, waiting to welcome them graciously to our home", Petunia said gesturing around the living room.

"Good. And Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door", Dudley said in a rather posh sounding voice. To Harry he sounded rather ridiculous.

"Excellent" the three Dursley's rounded on Harry "And you?" Vernon asked.

"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I don't exist", Harry answered smoothly.

"Too right you will", Vernon confirmed "With any luck, this could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career". Suddenly the doorbell rings and Harry is shoved out of the kitchen/living room and out into the hallway. "Upstairs! Hurry!" the man urged. Harry didn't have to be told twice, he hurried up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom.

He stopped dead. Bouncing on his bed was a strange looking creature with large green eyes and protruding ears. The creature stopped bouncing and smiled at Harry. "Harry Potter! Such an honour it is!" he said cheerfully.

"What... Who are you?" Harry asked staring at the creature with a mix of shock, surprise and curiosity.

"Dobby, sir", the creature replied "Dobby the house elf".


	17. Chapter 17

**s. Kana: you're welcome! I'm really sorry its taken so long. I kinda lost the motivation to begin Year Two but now I have it! Which means…updates!**

"Well…uh not to be rude or anything, but this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom", Harry stated hurriedly closing his bedroom door.

"Oh, yes, sir, Dobby understands", Dobby said "It's just that, Dobby has come to tell you... it is difficult, sir...Dobby wonders where to begin".

"Why don't you sit down?" Harry suggested.

"S-s-sit down?" Dobby stuttered staring at Harry with his wide eyes. Then he suddenly burst into tears.

"Shhhh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything", Harry said quickly worried that uncle Vernon was going to appear because Dobby was making a rather loud racket with his sobs.

"Offend Dobby!" the house elf cried "Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard, like an equal..."

"You can't have met many decent wizards then", Harry remarked.

"No, I haven't", Dobby hiccupped "that was an awful thing to say" and to the shock of Harry, the house elf went over to his chest of drawers and started banging his head against it. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" Dobby exclaimed, berating himself. Harry tried to get him to stop knowing that Dobby banging his head against the drawers was much louder than his sobs. If Dobby didn't stop, Vernon was surely going to come upstairs.

Thankfully Dobby stopped hitting his head on the drawers. Harry eyed him concerned as the house elf wobbled on the spot. "Are you... all right?" he asked.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir", Dobby said clambering onto the desk chair. Harry moved to sit down onto the bed "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir".

"Your... family?"

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir. Dobby is bound to serve one family forever", Dobby explained "If they ever knew Dobby was here..." he broke off and shuddered "But Dobby had to come. Dobby has to protect Harry Potter. To warn him" Dobby lowered his voice to a loud whisper "Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. There is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen".

"What terrible things?" Harry asked "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby screws his face up choking out words that Harry just about made out as something like 'I can't say'.

"Okay! I understand", Harry said as Dobby continued to choke on his words "You can't say…"

Dobby leaped onto the desk, grabbed hold of the lamp and started beating himself over the head with it. Telling himself off all the while…and very loudly. Harry jumped up and latched his hands around the lamp trying to wrestle it out of Dobby's grip. It wasn't easy as the house elf was _still_ hitting himself over the head with it.

Eventually Harry managed to tug it away from Dobby. He then picked up the house elf by the garment he was wearing and shoved him into the wardrobe. "Stay in there and keep quiet!" Harry hissed at him closing the door just as Vernon burst into his room.

"What the devil are you doing up here!" he exclaimed.

"Nothing…I was just…" Harry began, pushing the wardrobe door shut.

"You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke", Vernon cut in, crossly.

"Sorry", Harry mumbled pushing the wardrobe door closed again making Vernon eye it curiously.

"One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy!" he threatened "and fix that door!" he added as the wardrobe door opened for a third time.

"Yes sir", Harry said pushing the door shut, yet again. Vernon turned and walked out of the room, slamming the bedroom door behind him. As soon as he was gone, Harry let Dobby out of the wardrobe.

"See why I've got to go back?" Harry told him as Dobby plucked a sock off his ear "I don't belong here. I belong in your world…at Hogwarts. It's the only place I've got friends".

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" Dobby asked turning to him.

"Well, I expect they've been -" Harry started before realising what Dobby had just said "hang on, how do you know my friends haven't been writing me?"

A guilty expression appeared on Dobby's face. "Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby" the house elf took a large step back from the boy, slowly taking out a small stack of letters from his garment, clutching them "Dobby hoped if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him..." he clutched the letters tightly to his small body "Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir..."

He knew it! He knew his friends hadn't forgotten him! The reason he hadn't received any letters from Hermione, Alice and Ron was because _Dobby_ had them! "Give me those. Now", Harry demanded.

"No!" Dobby cried stuffing the letters back into his garment. Harry made a grab for him, but the house elf dodges his arms and darts for the door. Dobby opened it and ran out into the hall and down the stairs, Harry chasing after him. Dobby stops by the doorway of the kitchen/dining/living room, eyeing the cake on the counter.

He glanced at Harry, who'd stopped in the hallway. Harry's eyes widen, knowing what Dobby was about to do. The house elf snapped his fingers making the cake hover.

"Dobby... Please... No…" Harry pleaded quietly.

"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school", Dobby whispered fiercely.

Harry shook his head "I can't. Hogwarts is my home", he said. It was the only place where he truly belonged. Where he was with people just like himself…where he had friends. There was no way he was going to tell Dobby that he wasn't going back.

A saddened expression appeared on Dobby's face "Then Dobby must do it, sir. For Harry Potter's own good", he said snapping his fingers again. Harry pushed past him as the cake started to move towards the sofa where Mr and Mrs Mason was sitting. He held his hands out, creeping slowly forward, concentrating on keeping the cake afloat. Harry had no idea if wizards were able to do wandless magic but he _had_ to try! If the cake dropped…he was going to be in serious trouble.

From just out of sight Dobby snaps his fingers for the third time and the cake drops onto Mrs Mason! "I'm so sorry!" Vernon said very apologetically to his guests "its my nephew…he's very…disturbed". Harry glanced back, glaring at Dobby. The house elf just smirked, snapping his fingers for the fourth time and vanished. He turned back to his uncle, aunt, cousin and the Masons who were all looking at him now. Yep he was in very, very big trouble.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to Theresa5155, Andreatapia123, GingerFury, sasel, geekymom, Haades, avatarange, fictionfangirl1, J26596, XxWolfLord95xX for following/faving my story.**

 **s. Kana: thanks!**

 **JeanAndBilius: (chapter 16) thank you!**

As a consequence of Dobby's actions, Harry got some nice shiny bars on his windows and some locks were added to his door. "You're not going back to that school", Vernon said smirking at his nephew through the window after he tested to make sure the bars were secured "you're never going to see those freaky friends of yours again…never!"

Later…

Harry cracked his eyes open when he heard what sounded like a car. He put on his glasses, went over to the window and watched in amazement as a flying blue car approached his window. He was even more surprised by the people inside the car. It was none other than Ron Weasley with the twins Fred and George. Even Alice was there too! She grinned at him and waved. "Hey Harry!"

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked astonished to see them.

"Rescuing you, of course", Ron replied as if it were obvious. Which in fairness it kinda was "Now come on, get your trunk". Harry didn't need to be told twice. He quickly got dressed and packed up all his school things into his Hogwarts trunk.

He took it to the window where Ron clipped a metal hook around the bars. "Better stand back", he said to Harry, who does just that. Ron then nods to his brother and he drives away from the window, pulling the bars off the wall, busting the window in the process.

Fred reverses the ford Anglia to the broken window and popped open the boot so Harry could put his trunk inside. The boy the closed the boot and picked up Hedwig. He was about the climb out of the window when Vernon suddenly bust into the room. Harry quickly made his escape but his uncle grabbed hold of his foot. Ron held onto his best friend to stop him from being pulled out of the car.

"Let go of me!" Harry shouted.

"Oh no, boy! You and that bloody pigeon aren't going anywhere!" Vernon exclaimed not about to let him get away. Alice pushed open the back passenger seat window.

"Let go of my friend", she ordered before she used a little fae magic to blind the muggle, enabling Ron to pull Harry into the car properly. With the boy now safely in the car, Fred drove away. Alice laughed as Vernon fell out of the window, landing in the shrub below. She closed the window and pulled a small…slightly squashed cupcake out of her pocket. She shifted forward and held it out to Harry. "Happy Birthday Harry", she said.

"Thanks Alice", Harry said taking the cupcake, touched by the gesture. His aunt and uncle never bothered with his birthday…barely acknowledged it so he was even more grateful for the little cake.

* * *

By the time they arrived back at the Burrow, the sun was already up. Fred quickly parked the car and led them all up the path to the ramshackle house the Weasley's affectionately called home. He pushes up the window and unlatches the half door, pushing it open. He then ushered everyone in. "Anyone up Alice?" he asked. Alice listened for a moment but she didn't hear any movement. She shook her head.

Harry meanwhile glanced around the place in awe. Having been brought up in a muggle home, everything was stationary…boring but here it was so much different. So much better! There was a pan under a running tap that was being scrubbed by a brush; a clock that didn't tell the time but told where each family member was. Harry watched as four spoons with the pictures of the twins, Ron and Alice moved over to the part marked 'home'. In the living room there was a pair of needles knitting a sweater in one of the arm chairs.

"It's not much but its home", Ron remarked around a mouthful of a bead roll.

"I think it's brilliant", Harry stated.

Suddenly there was a set of running footsteps on the stair and then a rather upset Molly appeared. "WHERE... HAVE... YOU... BEEN?!" she demanded. She then smiled pleasantly at Harry. "Harry! How wonderful to see you dear", she said making her way around the blue armchair. Molly then turned her attention back to her children "Beds empty! No note! You could've died! You could've been seen!" she cried "and you very recklessly involved your sister!"

Alice was about to speak up that she had willingly gone along with the idea when Molly spoke again to Harry "I don't blame you, of course, Harry dear".

"They were starving him, Mum!" Ron argued "there were bars on his window!"

"You best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley!" Molly snapped. She softened instantly, smiling once again at Harry "come on Harry, time for a spot of breakfast".

Before long they were all tucking in to a nice cooked breakfast with the exception of Arthur who was still at work and Ginny who hadn't quite got up yet. Alice was reaching for a bit of toast when she heard the tell tale patter of her sister's feet on the landing above. "Brace yourself Ginny's about to come down", she warned Harry. Before the black haired boy could ask why, the youngest Weasley made an appearance.

"Mummy have you seen my jumper?" Ginny asked Molly.

"Yes dear, it was on the cat", Molly replied. That was when Ginny noticed Harry. She stared at him in disbelief.

"Hello", Harry greeted politely. Ginny didn't say anything in response, she just turned and hurried back upstairs. "What did I do?" Harry asked his friends.

"You haven't done anything Harry", Alice replied "she just a pretty big fan of yours".

"Been talking about you all summer. Dead annoying, really", Ron added.

"At least you weren't the one who had their ears talked off", Alice reminded him "I still get the occasional ear ache from her nattering", she added rubbing her left ear.

Then Arthur Weasley appeared at the outside door. "Morning Weasleys!" he called cheerfully. Everyone called back to him in various greetings. "What a night! Nine raids! Nine!" Arthur remarked entering the home and putting his long cloak on the hook beside all the others.

"Raids?" Harry asked Ron and Alice.

"Dad works at the Ministry of Magic. In the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office", Ron replied.

"Dad loves Muggles. Thinks they're fascinating", Alice put in "I'm sure that he'd find your aunt and uncle fascinating though", she added as an afterthought.

"Who are you?" Mr Weasley asked finally seeing Harry at the table.

"Harry, sir. Harry Potter", Harry said politely.

"Good Lord, are you really?" Arthur asked and Harry nodded in confirmation. "Ron and Alice told us all about you, of course" Arthur sat down at the table, tucking into his breakfast "When did you get here?"

"This morning", Molly answered looking at the twins and Ron with disapproval "Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey house and back last night. And I might I add, dragged Alice along too".

"Mum I wasn't dragged along, I went with them willingly", Alice piped up.

"Right, of course you were", Molly said dismissively. Alice sighed. She loved Molly she really did but sometimes the woman coddled her a bit too much, treating her like a bit like Ginny. But unlike her sister, she wasn't the youngest, she was even a year older than Ron! Unfortunately that didn't seem to make much of difference in Molly's eyes.

"Did you now! How'd it go?!" Arthur asked excitedly. Molly swatted her husband's arm and he quickly changed his tune "I... I mean... That was very wrong, indeed boys. Very wrong of you". Harry, Alice and Ron exchanged smirks. "Now, Harry. You must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

"Oh…um…" Harry began when he was cut off by an owl shrieking. Alice was up out of her seat and quickly hurrying over to the window. She knew that the owner of the shriek wasn't all there as he had a habit of crash landings…also flying into windows.

She reached a hand out the window, making her fingers glow. They found the only way to guide Errol in safely was when Alice used her fae magic. "That's it, come on boy", she cooed beckoning him to the windowsill of the _open_ window where Errol thankfully landed safely.

"He's got our Hogwarts letters", Alice reported taking the envelope from the owl and opened it "oh, and he's got Harry's as well". She turned and passed them out to her friend and brothers, keeping hold of her own and Ginny's letter.

"Dumbledore must know you're here, Harry", Arthur remarked "Doesn't miss a trick, that man". Alice raised an eyebrow seeing how many books on the list were by Gilderoy Lockheart. _I really hope he's not going to be a teacher at Hogwarts_ she thought. She honestly couldn't stand the wizard. How her adoptive mother could have a crush on him, she'd never know.

"This lot won't come cheap, Mum. The spell books alone are very expensive", Fred pointed out.

"We'll manage", Molly said taking Harry's letter and casting a glance down it "There's only one place to get all of this. Diagon Alley".

* * *

Soon they were all properly attired for their trip to Diagon Alley. Molly took a pot from beside the large fireplace. "Harry you go first", she said.

"Harry's never travelled by Floo Powder before, Mum", Ron informed her.

"Floo Powder?" Harry asked confused.

"It's a very quick way to get from place to place. Much faster than taking the car", Alice briefly explained.

"Oh, well you go first Ron so that Harry can see how its done", Molly said and Ron nodded. He walked forward, stepping into the fireplace. He took a handful of powder from the pot.

"Diagon Alley", Ron said loudly, throwing down the powder. Harry watched as he was engulfed in emerald green flames and when they were gone, so was Ron.

"You see? Its quite easy dear", Molly assured Harry. The boy was still very unsure. He slowly walked up to the fireplace and stepped inside. He was very surprised when Alice entered the fireplace too. She gave him a smile and held out her hand. Harry took her hand and feeling a bit more confident, he took a handful of the powder.

"Remember to speak very, very clearly", Alice reminded him and Harry nodded. Tightening his grasp on her hand he called out

"Diagonally!"

Harry tossed the power down and the pair vanished in green flames.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to Dark Conspiracy, RebornRose1992, Browneyes43, ReedusLover15, Nawel07, Kmimzy, littlesimmer2, littlesimmer2, bigrobinho, LenaMiaH, notes3, rgwsisterhood, SincerelyScribbles, Sheity Williams, Skylar97, jack3160 for following/faving my story.**

 **RebornRose1992: don't worry I will be. Really glad you like it.**

 **Guest: thank you!**

 **s. Kana: was there? oops. I'll make sure to double check for mistakes from here on out.**

 **Son of Whitebeard: yup Floo Network.**

 **Midnight Angels: (chapter 8) apologies, didn't realise I was mixing up tenses.**

Harry and Alice shot out of a smaller fireplace feet first. "You ok?" the half fae asked coughing from all the soot.

"Yeah", Harry replied also with a cough. He picked up his glasses, his shoulders sagging when he saw that one of the lenses was cracked. "Where are we?" he asked getting to his feet.

"Somewhere we really shouldn't be", Alice replied looking around nervously "and we need to leave, right now". She grabbed Harry's hand and led him out of Borgin and Burkes. The two youngsters stepped out of the shop and into Knockturn Alley.

They clung onto each other's hand as they looked around the street warily. "Not lost are you, my dears?" an aged witch with crooked teeth asked getting rather close to them.

"We're fine, thank you", Harry said as he and Alice shifted away from the witch. They stopped when more rather unsavoury looking witches and wizards appeared. The half fae jumped when a hand settled onto her shoulder.

"Come with us. We'll help you find your way back", the witch with the crooked teeth said.

"I don't think so", Alice said. She was fully prepared to blind the lot of them with her fae magic so that she and Harry could get away. Only she didn't have to as Hagrid suddenly appeared.

"Harry! Alice! What d'yer think yer doin' down 'ere?" the gamekeeper asked surprised to see them.

"Hagrid!" the two chorused, ever so grateful to see him. They quickly hurried up the steps and Hagrid led them out of Knockturn Alley.

"Look at the state of you two. Yer a mess!" he remarked noting the state of their clothes "Skulkin' 'round Knockturn Alley. Dodgy place, Harry. Don't want no one ter see yeh down there. People'll be thinkin' yer up ter no good".

"We were lost", Harry started "we…hang on. What were you doing down there?"

"I was lookin' fer a Flesh Eatin' Slug Repellent. They're ruinin' the school cabbages", Hagrid explained.

"Harry! Alice!" a very familiar voice cried. The pair looked over to see Hermione coming out of Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Hey Hermione", Alice greeted.

"Its so good to see you both", Hermione said "you too Hagrid".

"Its great to see you too", Harry agreed.

"What did you do to your glasses?" Hermione asked noting that Harry had a cracked lens. She got out of wand, pointed it at the broken lens and said "Oculus Reparo".

Alice watched as the lens immediately repaired itself. Harry took his glasses off slightly to check that they were indeed good as new. "I definitely need to remember that one", he said.

"You'll both be alright then?" Hagrid asked Alice and Harry, who nodded "alright then, I'll leave you to it" and with that he walked off.

"C'mon. Everyone's been so worried", Hermione said before she quickly walked off leaving Harry and Alice to hurry after her. The trio entered Flourish and Blotts and where there was quite a crowd gathering. They managed to weave their way through the customers to where the Weasley and Hermione's parents were standing.

"Harry, Alice. Thank goodness", Molly said quickly dusting down her adopted daughter before doing the same to Harry "we'd only hoped you'd gone one grate too far".

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr Gilderoy Lockheart", a male voice declared.

"You've got to be kidding me", Alice groaned under her breath when the wizard himself stepped out, smiling and waving.

"Mum fancies him", Ron remarked quietly earning him a light whack in the arm from his mother.

"Make way please!" a man spoke up pushing his way through to the front. Alice was forced forward slightly as a short wizard carrying a camera squeezed past her. Alice rolled her eyes as Lockheart began to pose for the camera. His gaze then flickered just over her shoulder to Harry.

"It can't be Harry Potter?" the wizard muttered. The short wizard with the camera wheeled around and upon spotting Harry snatched his hand out to grab hold of the boy by the arm. Alice tried to keep Harry from being dragged over to stand beside Lockheart but sadly she wasn't successful.

'sorry' she mouthed apologetically to Harry. The boy gave her a small smile in return. He appreciated the effort she gave to prevent him from having his photograph taken with Lockheart.

Harry stiffened as the wizard put an arm around him. "Nice big smile, Harry. Together, you and I rate the front page", Lockheart said under his breath. He then smiled for the camera while Harry just stood there feeling rather uncomfortable with the attention. "Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, _Magical Me_ which, incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop The Daily Prophet's Bestseller List…he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works…" Lockheart took a stack of books and practically thrust it into Harry's arms "Free of charge!"

The short wizard takes one more photograph while the crowd claps and then Harry was allowed to go. "Sorry I couldn't stop them", Alice said quietly to him seeing how embarrassed he was.

"That's ok Alice, you did your best", Harry said. Molly took the stack from him.

"Why don't you all wait outside while I get these signed", she suggested. Harry, Alice, Ron and Ginny wasted no time moving to the front of the store where the twins and Percy was loitering. Then Malfoy appeared.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" he sneered "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page".

"Leave him alone", Alice said firmly giving Draco a glare.

The platinum blonde haired boy raised an eyebrow "you don't scare me", he said confidently.

"I might not. But I distinctly remember when you ran away screaming like a girl during our detention last year", Alice countered smoothly.

Draco took a step forward "why you little…."he started but was abruptly cut off by his father's silver snake head cane.

"now, now Draco, play nicely", Lucius said pushing his son aside "Mr Potter. Lucius Malfoy" he held out his hand "we meet at last". Just to be polite, Harry took the man's hand but was very surprised when Lucius tugged him forward, using the tip of his cane to part his hair to reveal the lightening shaped scar. "Your scar is legend" the wizard remarked "As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you".

Harry tugged his hand out of Lucius' and stepped back. "Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer", he stated.

"You must be very brave to speak his name", Lucius commented "Or foolish".

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself", Hermione suddenly spoke up. She'd come to join them while Lucius had been talking.

"And you must be Miss Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you... and your parents" Hermione glanced over to where they stood, talking to Arthur "Muggles, aren't they?" he asked, not even bothering to hide his clear dislike for muggles in the tone of his voice. Lucius then turned his attention to the assembled Weasley's. "Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions…" he took a book from Ginny's caldron "tatty second hand book. You must be the Weasleys".

"Children, its mad in here, lets go wait outside", Arthur suggested as he came over, not even noticing Lucius. That is until he spoke.

"Well, well, well…Weasley senior"

"Lucius", Arthur said stiffly.

"Busy time at the Ministry. All those raids. I hope they're paying you overtime" Lucius glanced at Ginny's book in his hand "but judging by the state of this, I'd say not" he looked at Arthur "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy", Arthur argued.

"Clearly", Lucius glanced at Hermione's parents "Associating with Muggles" he looked back at Arthur "And I thought your family could sink no lower" he dumped Ginny's book back into her caldron.

"At least my family isn't rotten to the core Malfoy", Alice spoke up.

Lucius looked at her brows raised "your family?" he said "but they aren't your family are they Alice? It's a shame you weren't raised by better people".

"What you, mean I should've been raised by your family?" Alice scoffed "yeah...I'd rather face off against Voldemort than be raised by the likes of you".

"Its still such a shame", Lucius said. He turned his attention back to Arthur "see you at work". He moved away to the entrance of the shop.

Draco stepped up "see you at school", he said.

"If that was supposed to sound like a threat, it wasn't a good one", Alice remarked watching the two Malfoys leave the shop.


End file.
